Someone is Worth It
by Based God
Summary: AU. "She was special to me... I took care of her for all this time." Shadow places her down gently on the mattress and walks out of the bedroom so the young hedgehog could rest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, here's a new story from me! This is a Shadamy story, I hope it's going to be awesome though. If you like it, you know what to do.**_

_**Review! :D Also all the characters do not belong to me, they all go to Sega. I only own two characters.**_

**Normal P.O.V**

Shadow the Hedgehog, at age 23 getting home from G.U.N. He went into his BMW and it was raining really hard, "Really? It's raining already," he questioned

himself. He sighed, "Might as well take a nap when I get home." While Shadow was driving back to his five bedroom condominium, he'd seen a pink hedgehog

waiting for a taxi to come. She was drenched in all the rain, tired, and kind of sleepy. Shadow droved up to the pink hedgehog and asked, "Excuse me, but do

you want a ride home? It seems like you've been waiting for hours for the taxi to come." Shadow said really nicely. The pink hedgehog blushed and said, "Umm...

thankyou." "No problem. What's your name," Shadow asked. "My name is Amy Rose," she answered. "Heh, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog," he smirked.

Shadow and Amy were driving in an awkward silence til Shadow broked it, "Amy, where do you live at?" "Oh, I live at 64th Mobius. It's a condominium," she answered.

"Creepy, but I live on the same street," Shadow said. After thirty minutes of driving, they both arrived at the same street. "Well, thankyou Shadow for taking me home,"

Amy said sweetly. "No problem Amy," Shadow said nicely. Amy was about to leave out of the car until Shadow grabbed her arm, "Amy, here's an umbrella for you."

"It's okay Shadow," she said. "No, I insist you to take it," Shadow said. "Umm, thankyou again Shadow. Bye, " she said with a smile. Shadow watched Amy walked into

the lobby and into the elevator. The lobby was really nice looking, all white, gray, forrest green, and a little of black. Shadow walked out of his car and walked inside the

lobby. Shadow then walked into the elevator pressed '1A Floor 5' the elevator started going up. Shadow's phone started ringing the Chiddy Bang song; Mind Your Manners.

Shadow looked at his Iphone, it was Silver who was calling. "What's up Silver? Oh... you want me to go to your place now? I'd just came home from G.U.N. Well, can I

come over at 8:57 PM? Okay, that's the plan. Bye," Shadow hung up his Iphone. The elevator made a _ding! _Shadow walked in to his condominium, and he looked at his

large glassed window. Shadow looked at his watched 3:38 PM, Shadow turned on his plasma HD 80" flat screen tv. He flipped the channels and started watching CNN.

Just right before he was going to take a nap, someone knocked on his door. "Fuck it. Might as well not to take a nap," he said to hisself. Shadow walked to his door, and

a pink hedgehog came to his eyes. "Hello Amy. What brings you here?" "Well, I just want to see if you can help me with something at my place for a moment," she

brightly said. "Not to be rude or anything, honestly I'm really tired. Can I help you later on," he said. "I understand Shadow, well, here's the umbrella you gave me earlier,"

Amy said happily. "Thankyou Amy," he said. "You're welcome Shadow! Bye," Amy said. Shadow walked back to his couch and took a nap.

**With Amy...**

Amy was walking to her condominum which was three blocks away. Amy was wearing blue skinny jeans, white V-neck pocketed shirt, and brown Sperry's.

Her quills were long, passed her shoulders. Amy was walking to her three bedroom condominium, really big also. "I'm bored, might as well text Cream for her to

come over," she sighed. Amy took out her HTC Verizon phone, and started texting Cream and stuff. Cream texted Amy back, and about that if she could come over

or not. Amy was a 19 year old, working at a Hot Topic. Cream told Amy that she couldn't come over, Amy was a little disappointed and what not. Amy laid on her bed,

and fell asleep. Honestly Amy really wanted to go and get Shadow, she really didn't need any help with anything. She just want some company over and chat with him.

Amy was remembering of what Shadow was wearing; light gray slightly skating jeans, red V-neck shirt, and some black high top Vans. She just loved at how Shadow's

arm were musculiar and buffed. His quills shiny red streaks, quills turned upright, and his ruby red eyes. Sonic was still a total douche towards her, always wanting to have

sex with her. Yep, that's right 20 year old Sonic the Hedgehog is dating Amy Rose. Amy always wanted to go out with Sonic, until he only likes her because of he looks

and stuff. He'd never cared about her thoughts and stuff, Sonic only sees her sexually attractive. Also, Sonic had anger issues, one false move he ends up breaking

something or hurting Amy. Don't get me wrong, Sonic doesn't abuse Amy. He only yells and talk bad about her and stuff. One night Sonic messed up Amy's white 2011

Audi. That's why Amy had to wait for a taxi to pick her everyday until she gets her Audi fixed. Amy didn't took Sonic to court about her car, or he'll actually is going to

abuse Amy. Or something else will happen... Amy took a nap, she looked at her clock it read 4:45 PM. Amy was so depressed, she cried deeply about why her life is

so bad. She muffled and cursed on her pillow, tears drying up, and her eyes red. She just doesn't know why is this happening, she remembered why she needs to stop

crying. She's a woman now, but she knew that when she turned to the age 13. Well because she's Jewish, duhhh... It was winter, her 20th birthday coming on the

21st of December. Sadly, no one doesn't even knew her birthday was coming up. Not even Cream, which was shocking. Sonic is such a douche he doesn't give two shits

about it. All Sonic does is just going to strip clubs with Manic and Scourge, he even cheats on her with Sally. She's getting tired of all this shit from Sonic, she's calling

him right now and telling it's over. Amy got up and called Sonic, "Sonic this is Amy. I'm telling you this relationship is over! All you do is being a fucking sorry ass

hedgehog! You don't even love me, you look at me sexually attractive! I'm sorry but it's true! Good-bye Sonic the Douchehog!" Amy's eyes were now watery, Sonic did

answered his phone. But Amy never gave him a chance to speak, he was stuttering through the phone. Sonic was now furious with anger he's going to do something to

her, but it's terrible evil...

_**Sorry that this is a short chapter! It's just I have shitloads of homework, I'll finish another chapter though. If you guys like it, you know what to do. Review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! I hope this story is going as I planned or it'll change in somewhat. I don't know, but if you like this story review! :D**_

_**Bye bye!**_

**Normal P.O.V**

No doubt about it that Sonic has anger issues, after the call that Amy gave it threw him off. Sonic ran out of his apartment with full speed leaving Sally

'unsatisfied'. Moments later Sonic arrived at Amy's condominum, banging on her door. "_AMY! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP AND ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW_,"

Sonic yelled. All his yelling echoed through the halls, almost scaring Amy. "Why would I Sonic? You don't even love me," Amy retorted through the speaker outside.

"_AMY! I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT THAT! ANSWER THE DOOR OR I'LL DO SOMETHING TO YOU_," he threatned. Amy scoffed, "Yeah right, _bitch_."

"_THAT'S IT AMY! I'M BARGING IN 1... 2... 3," _Sonic yelled. Sonic ran into the door, busting Amy's door. Amy was really terrified at Sonic now. Sonic's quills messy,

clothes torn, and small cuts from the door. "Sonic! Get the hell out of my place now! Or I'll call the police on you," Amy yelled. Sonic scoffed, "Pft. Yeah right, what your

ass gonna do! I did so much for you! Now this shit? Telling that the relationship is over cause of my attitude? Bitch you got me fucked up." Amy was too scared of talking

back to Sonic. Sonic was walking slowly towards Amy, looking at her body slowly up and down. He was licking his lip with full lust, Amy can see it in his eyes. Sonic

scared Amy by running at her. Sonic was licking Amy's neck, rubbing his crotch on her thigh, and fondling with her ass. "Sonic... please stop. I don't want to do this,

I'm not ready," Amy whimpered. "Bitch, I know when you're ready or not," he growled in her ear. Sonic started tongue kissing Amy's lips, Amy was having trouble to

close her mouth but failed. Amy was crying and whimpering, and hoping that Sonic won't rape her. Guess what? Her hopes failed. Sonic violently ripped Amy's shirt

off, revealing a gray lacy bra. "Mmmm, I love girls with a size 36c breasts," Sonic moaned. Amy was crying and trying to push Sonic off her, but Sonic's grip was too

strong. "Sonic get off me! Now," Amy screamed. Sonic didn't listen, he put his mouth over Amy's right breast, sucking on the nipples. Sonic's grip on Amy loosened,

luckly that was enough for Amy to push him off. "HELP! ANYONE HELP ME," Amy yelled desperatley down the hall. Sonic ran down the hall, and caught Amy. "Bitch.

You ain't gonna get no where," Sonic yelled. Sonic then tugged of Amy's skinny jeans, also revealing a lacy gray panties. Sonic didn't even gave a damn that he was

about to anal rape Amy in the hallway. Amy was screaming for help, "PLEASE! ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME! AHHHH!" Back in Shadow's place, his ears perked up and

followed where the screaming came from. He read his watch 6:24 PM, "Shit. I hope this won't take forever for me to get over at Silver's." Shadow quickly put on his Vans

and ran down the hall quickly as he can. It took Shadow three minutes to get where the screaming was. "Oh thank God! Shadow it's you! Please help me," Amy was

crying. Luckly Sonic didn't anal rape her yet, if Shadow didn't came the next minute, Amy's virginity would be gone. "Amy! What's going on here," Shadow asked. "I'll

tell you later! Please get Sonic away from me," Amy cried. She didn't even cared she was naked, she just wanted Sonic away from her. "Wait right here, I'll get you a

blanket," Shadow said. With that, Shadow came back with a blanket so Amy can cover herself. "Sonic... My younger brother. Why did you have to do this to Amy?"

Shadow yelled. "Shut the fuck up Shadow. She deserved it, she didn't have to be a bitch about breaking up with me," Sonic retorted. "Amy is a young pink hedgehog!

She doesn't deserve any shit from you!" Shadow yelled. "Sonic, I know you have anger issues. But you didn't have to take it on Amy! And she knows damn well you're a

sorry excuse for an hedgehog! Even mom and dad knows, you're such a disappointment," Shadow retorted. Sonic kept his mouth shut, because he knew Shadow is right.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he ran up to Shadow and punched him in the jaw. Shadow stumbled a little, Shadow ran up to Sonic, and grabbed his neck then threw him

at the wall. Sonic was trying to get up quickly, but Shadow beat him to it. Shadow yanked Sonic's leg and twisted it, Sonic yelled, "_BITCH! FUCK YOU SHADOW! MY_

_FUCKING LEG IS NOW WORTHLESS BECAUSE OF YOU!" _"Your leg been worthless. So as your life," Shadow retorted. Sonic crawled to a chair, but Shadow kicked

him in the stomache. Shadow kicked him so hard, Sonic started coughing up blood. Amy was watching Shadow beating Sonic into a pulp, Amy did wanted Sonic to go

away, but she didn't want him to die. Amy ran to Shadow, "Shadow please stop! That's enough!" I'm calling the police right now." Sonic caught Shadow off guard then he

lit Amy's condominium on fire! "My home! Sonic why did you do that," Amy yelled at him. "Heh, I think it needed more decoration on it," Sonic coldly said. Shadow

punched Sonic really hard in the stomache, then again he coughed up blood. Sonic then passed out. Finally the police, ambulance, and the fire department fianlly came

to the condominium. The police took Sonic to the hospital, the ambulance checked on Amy, and the fire department were fighting the fire. "Shadow, my home is

destroyed. Where am I going to live at now," Amy started crying. Shadow walked up to Amy and hugged her, "This is kind of awkward, but I'd just met you. You can stay

with me when the people are finished fixing your condominium." Amy blushed for that moment, thinking about her living with Shadow. "Well, umm Shadow... Thankyou for

kind generocity," Amy said. "No problem Ames," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Amy, but this is what left from the fire; couple of clothes, pictures, and your laptop,"

the fire chief said. "Thankyou," Amy said. It was now 7:46 PM, Shadow quickly remember about meeting Silver at eight o' clock. It took the people to clean all the debris

less than 30 minutes. "Well Amy, here's my condominium. You can take a shower- know what? Just make yourself at home, go ahead and help yourself to anything. My

maid Mariana will be here in twenty minutes. If you need anything, ask her, she knows where everything is at. Okay? Also I left $2,445 for Mariana, it's by the flat screen.

Just give it to her before she leaves. Bye," Shadow said quickly. "Shadow where are you going," Amy asked. "I'm going to my friend's place," Shadow quickly said. With

that Shadow Chaos Controlled to Silver's place. Amy was left wondering and looking around at Shadow's place. Amy was quite a bit lost for a moment, because Shadow's

place is huge! Amy just finally noticed that she's still covered in a blanket. She blushed again. "Might as well take a shower. I feel... so dirty... Sonic touching me in

different ways... I wished it never happened like that," Amy said slowly. She began quietly to cry, she found the bathroom closet, took a clean towel, toothbrush,

washcloth, and bodysoap. Amy walked inside the bathroom, her mouth was opened wide; the bathroom wasn't any ordinary bathroom; big as a livingroom, a hot tub, two

glass window showers, large bath tub, three sinks, and a mirror that stretched across. The bathroom was creamed white, golden bands across, the floor black marble,and

everything really organized. "Wow," Amy said surprised. Amy took a shower in the glass showers, weird thing is that the window is really clear. But no one can't see the

inside, when you step inside of it you can look through. Amy waited for the water the water to get warm, it surprised her. The water quickly got warm in twenty seconds,

Amy then stepped in the warm shower. Amy washed her quills, which were really soft to the touch. She conditioned and shampoo her hair, bodywashed it, brushed her

teeth. Amy stepped out of the shower, she took a ten minute shower, she looked dumbfounded. She has no clothes to wear, "Fuck, I have no clothes to wear. Might as

well wrap myself in a blanket til Shadow gets home." _Knock knock knock... _It was exactly 8:30 PM, Mariana the maid came to do her daily job. Mariana was a gray-brown

54 year old fox. "I'm coming," Amy yelled. Amy came to the door, her body wet, and her hair let down. "Excuse me, is Shadow the Hedgehog is here? I come here at 8:30

PM every other day to clean," Mariana said. "Oh, I'm just a friend of Shadow. He'd just left 25 minutes ago, and before you leave, Shadow left your check by the flat

screen." Amy said nicely. "Thankyou for telling me where it is. I always forget to pick up my check all the time. Anyway do you need any clothes to change into? Shadow

always keep different colored V-neck shirts, shorts, socks, and sweatpants when he has guest that are staying over," Mariana said. "Thankyou so much! I was honestly

getting cold of just staying wrapped in a towel." Amy said with joy. Mariana walked towards the large walk-in closet, big enough to put a queen sized bed! Mariana walked

to the dresser and picked out Amy purple V-neck shirt, white shorts, and pink socks. **(And I bet you guys thought Amy was going to wear all pink, stereotypes...)**

"Thankyou so much Mariana," Amy said with full joy. "No problem Amy. I need to start cleaning, I leave at 9:45 PM. If you need anything just tell me, okay?" Mariana said.

Amy looked at the clock it read 8:45 PM now, Amy wasn't hungry or tired, she just wanted to watch some t.v. Mariana was cleaning and what not, Amy was getting sorta

sleepy. So Amy took a nap, it was now 9:25. Mariana had 20 minutes left to clean, Shadow had finally came home. "Hey Mariana! I'm back home, if you finish early you

can leave if you want right now." "Well yes Shadow I'm finished with my cleaning. And your guest is on the couch asleep I think. And I gave her the guest clothes when she

was finished taking a shower. Bye Shadow I'll be back on Saturday," Mariana said. "Meh, it's okay Mariana. For being extra nice to my new guest, I'll give you a day off on

Saturday. You may come back on Monday, bye" Shadow said nicely. Shadow locked his door, and he checked on Amy. When he saw Amy, he was awestruck; Amy's

soft long pink quills shining, her legs toned, she was really fit, and her face looked so calm. Seems there was no stress on her face at all, just gorgeous. Shadow didn't

wanted to wake up the young hedgehog, so he gently picked up Amy bridal style and took her to the guest room. While picking up Amy, she weighed nothing in Shadow's

arm at all. Shadow was blushing red, carrying Amy's soft body. Shadow walked in the guest room, laid Amy in the bed really gentle, and he covered her with the soft

glossy dark gray blanket. "Goodnight, Amy. You're the most wonderful and _beautiful _hedgehog I'd ever seen," Shadow whispered. Shadow left the room, took a short

shower, and changed into a tank top and shorts. He watched t.v. for an hour and fell asleep. His clock read 10:38 PM, then it stopped raining.

_**Is this a good chapter or what? I'm sorry that the chapters are short again. Shitloads of homework and stuff. I'm working on another chapter soon! If you like this chapter, you know what to do~Review! [:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3! I think the last chapter was a long chapter, I don't know. Also I do take requests from people! This was a request from a person on Fanfiction~ [:**_

_**If you got it, I'll type it. Bye bye~Also if you like it... You know what to do... Review!**_

** Normal P.O.V**

The time was now 7:46 AM, the alarm clock had now woken Shadow from his slumber. "Ugh, why did I forgot to turn of my fucking alarm clock,"

Shadow to his self. "Hmmm, since today is Friday... I don't have to work for five days. Heh heh, got a lot of days off from G.U.N," Shadow smirked. Shadow got up and he

took out theclothes he'll be wearing for today. He took out; blue slightly skinny jeans, black with red striped V-neck long-sleeved shirt, gray underneath tanktop, and dark

high top Converse. Shadow went into his bathroom-took a shower, brushed his teeth, put some deodorant, spray, and he combed his quills upward. "Heh, I feel like

brand new today. Might as well check on what Amy's doing," Shadow said. He looked at his watch it was now 8:35 AM, he walked into the guest room where Amy was

sleeping at. As he walked in, he felt so sorry for what happened to her yesterday. Shadow growled of what his younger brother Sonic did to Amy. He also promised his self

to finish what he started with Sonic. He shook his head to forget, so he kneeled down to Amy. Shadow was looking at Amy, of what _beauty_ she had, the long soft pink

quills, and slender body. Shadow smiled at that, so he shook Amy slightly to wake her up. "Amy... Amy... Amy," Shadow said but slightly rised his voice so she can wake

up. Amy was really tired, "Huh? Wh-at? Oh! Hey Shadow, I'm sorry but sorta sleepy," Amy said drowsy. "Hey, I know. Me too, I woke up by 7:46 AM," Shadow smiled.

"Well, ummm... What time it is," Amy asked. "Oh, it's 8:53 AM," Shadow answered. Amy nodded, she was happy that she doesn't have to work today. Shadow surprised

Amy, he took her hand and guided her out of the room. "Where are we going Shadow," Amy wonder. Shadow didn't say anything, he just guided her to the kitchen.

Shadow stopped and sat her at the dinner table really gently. Shadow stopped and stared at Amy, and he just left into kitchen. Amy was honestly clueless, she really

didn't knew what Shadow was doing. Well obviously, Shadow was making a big breakfast. Shadow had great cooking skills, he had them at the age of 16. "Shadow," Amy

wonder. Shadow still didn't say anything, he didn't say a word to Amy. Shadow was humming a song from My Chemical Romance; Astro Zombies. Amy was blushing,

which she didn't knew why. After an hour of Shadow in the kitchen, he came out looking really presentable. Shadow made a large breakfast; eggs, bacon, waffles,

sausages, orange juice, omlets, warm butter on grits, and fried rice. Amy's mouth was drooling, because obviously she was so fucking hungry. Shadow smirked at the way

her face was looking. "Well, Amy go ahead and help yourself of what's on the table," Shadow said proudly. Amy got a fairly amount on her plate, while Shadow got a big

ass of a plate. "So Amy, tell me about of yourself," Shadow asked. Amy replied, "Well, I'm a 19 year old, I work at Hot Topic. I just finished college about 3 months ago. I

came from Mobius University. My parents live about 13 miles way, and I'm also a Jew. My sister-like to me is Cream, we've been around when we were in the 2nd grade.

I have two older older brothers; Hunter and Marshall. Marshall is 25 and Hunter is 21." Shadow was nodding through of what she said about herself. "Well Amy, that's really

amazing stuff about yourself." Shadow said. "Well since I told about myself, I want you to tell about yourself Shadow." Amy proudly said. Shadow then started talking

about his self as Amy listened, "First of all, I'm a 23 year old hedgehog. I work at G.U.N, a government service. As to be, I have a douche dumbass brother Sonic. And I

another sibiling that is one year older than Sonic; Manic. Manic is a green hedgehog, similar of Sonic. But he has a lot of quills that sticks out. Manic is a well good

gentleman. He lives 34 miles away, has girlfriend, and a 2 year old son name, Sting. He's a dark green and a purple streaks in his quills. Manic's girlfriend name is Eliza,

a purple pink hedgehog. My dad Darth is the CEO, president, and Head Leader of G.U.N, and sadly my mom died during birth. When Sonic was born, our mother died of

losing too much blood. I was only 3 when that happened and Manic was only a 1 year old. My dad hired Mariana, she was like with me when I was 5. She is like a

grandma to me. I love to do martial arts, skateboard, draw, and just hang around." Amy was surprised about Shadow, she felt sad about him losing his mom at a young

age. But she didn't wanted throw any pity on him, she thought it would be rude. "Wow Shadow, you're really interesting," she said with surprised. "And I forgot to include

that I can think perverted when it 'cums' to mind. Hehhehee...," Shadow snickered. "Oh my gosh, really?" Amy laughed. Her face turned bright red because of Shadow's

immature joke. Shadow then said, "Well Amy, it's now 10:37 AM. I'll clean this table really quick." In a flash Shadow cleaned the dinner table. Amy couldn't believe that

Shadow was amazing in speed. "Ha! Finish! Amy since all your clothes were lost in a fire, I'll buy some clothes for you." Shadow said. Amy blushed, "Shadow, it's okay. I

don't need any clothes. You don't have too." "Amy, don't lie to me. I know deep down you need some clothes. And don't be embarrased, this happened to me before. I

know that I just met you yesterday, so don't be afraid," Shadow deepened his voice. Shadow dusted his self off, he gave Amy a pair of white sweat jeans, shoes, and a

coat. "Let's go Amy. First I'll take you to Tilly's, it's an awesome clothes store. And I promise you they have the best clothes there." Shadow said. Shadow grabbed Amy's

hand and they walked out of Shadow's condominium. Since Shadow didn't feel like driving, he'll go 'green' today. Shadow wasn't even cold, but surely well Amy was. "Are

you cold Amy?" Shadow sarcastically said. "No dip shit Shadow," Amy coldly said. Shadow smirked and he grabbed Amy close to him, Amy blushed, but then she

noticed that she wasn't cold. "Shadow you're so warm, thankyou," Amy blushed. "Mmm, no problem. I like it like that," Shadow smirked. Shadow and Amy were walking

around for twenty minutes, then they finally arrived Tilly's. Shadow and Amy walked inside the clothes store, Amy was still attached to Shadow. She thought that Shadow

is more warmer than the inside of the store. "Uhh... Amy? You can let go now, we're inside the store." Shadow chuckled. "Ooops. Sorry, didn't noticed," Amy blushed.

"Heh, it's okay. Since I now know how you are." Shadow smirked. "Hey!" Amy protest. "Whatever, Amy." Shadow smirked back. Amy just shuted her mouth, she knew

Shadow was right. Shadow and Amy walked around the store and Shadow said something, "And also, go ahead and get all the clothes you want. I don't believe money is

an object." Amy just nodded, she picked out a mangenta skinny jeans and a striped colored sweater. Green skinny jeans and a white shirt, dark blue skinny jeans a

Adventure Time shirt. The Regular Show shirt and shorts, since spring was coming up. Amy also picked out some Sperry's and Vans slip-ons, purple Converse, and Nike

high tops. "Well Shadow that's all the things I want for now," Amy said. "Okay, give them here." Shadow said. Shadow took Amy's clothes and he paid them with his

golden member credit card. "I'm thirsty. Amy do you want to get some too," Shadow asked while he grabbed the bag of clothes. Amy nodded, so the two left from the

store. Shadow and Amy walked over to Starbuck's and got hot chocolate. "Hey Amy, would you like to go somewhere today? It's only 12:23 PM." Shadow said. "Okay.

Ummm where do you wanna go," Amy asked. "Hey, I don't know. You're the guest," Shadow smirked. "Honestly Shadow, I really don't know where to go," Amy truthfully

said. "Okay. Fine, I'll pick where we go then," Shadow simply said. "But, I wanna change my clothes though. Let's walk back to my condo." Shadow suggested. Amy

agreed. So the two started walking back to Shadow's condominium. After another of twenty minutes of walking Amy broke the silence, "Shadow, do you really mind of

doing a lot for me? Please be honest, I don't want you waste your time or money on me. I'm just not worth it." Then Amy started crying, also no one doesn't remember her

birthday. Shadow didn't say anything, he just hugged Amy. Then he whispered in her ear, "Amy. I care for you, your family, and friends. I _care_ for you so much, even

though I just met you two days ago. I know that I met you before, I just know." Amy understand Shadow, '_Maybe I did seen Shadow before... I just know deep down.' _Amy

thought. "Let's go Amy. We're like three blocks away," Shadow said. Amy nodded, sniffling from her crying. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy trying to keep her

warm and 'love' if you call it. After the walking Shadow and Amy arrived at the condo. "Shadow, can you tell me what time it is right now," Amy asked. "It is 1:12 PM,"

Shadow answered. "Thanks. Ummm, so Shadow. Did you thought about a place for going tonight," Amy wonder. "Psht. It's like I'm going to tell you. It's a surprise."

Shadow smirked. Amy pouted a bit, but she just dropped it. Amy then said, "Shadow what do you want to do now?" "Umm, I don't know. You tell me," Shadow said. He

grabbed Amy's hand and he gently settled her down on the couch next to him. Amy looked at him crazy, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Shadow turned on his 80"

flat screen to Cartoonnetwork. "Oh my gosh! Adventure Time is on," Amy squealed like a 5 year old. Shadow just smiled at what Amy did. "Shadow, I didn't know you like

Adventure Time," Amy asked surprised. "Well what can I say? This show is fucking awesome," Shadow yelled. Amy giggled at Shadow's behavior. While Shadow was

watching Adventure Time, Amy kissed Shadow's cheek. Shadow quickly turned around quickly and saw Amy blushing red as hell. "Umm, thankyou Shadow of the things

you did for me. For a friend like you, is more than anything." You're really welcome Amy. And also thanks for the 'small gift.' " Shadow chuckled. Amy was blushing redder

than anything. Shadow wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder, Amy scooted towards Shadow to be closer with him. After watching an marathon of Adventure Time, Amy

took a nap. Shadow laid her down on the couch and he covered Amy with a white blanket. Shadow looked at his watch, it read 3:38 PM. 'Maybe I should make reversation

at a place,' Shadow thought. He shrugged it off, as he was walking around his condo, he thought about something important. 'I know that I met Amy somewhere before. But

I just don't know when we did meet at or where.' Everytime he thought about it he gets paranoid by each time he thinks about it. Honestly the thought was messing with

him a little. But then again, Shadow shooked it off. Shadow looked at his watch again, it was now 3:46 PM. Shadow was having deep thoughts about the young hedgehog

on his couch. Shadow just shrugged it off, he sat back down with Amy. He was honestly admiring how innocent she looked while sleeping on his couch. Shadow was

sitting on the couch, then he suddenly saw Amy getting up from her nap. "Shadow, what time it is?" Amy asked. Shadow then said, "It's 3:56 PM." Amy nodded her head,

Shadow and Amy were staring at each for a moment. Thinking. Shadow stopped staring at her, then he just left walking somewhere, 'Heh, bet this is a good time to sneak

up on Amy.' "Shadow? Where are you going," Amy asked. Shadow had his ways, he didn't say anything. Amy was curious so she followed him where he was going. When

Amy blinked Shadow was gone that quick! "Shadow? Where are you? You're scaring me already," Amy started getting worried. Since Shadow's condo was really big and

spacious, Shadow can hide anywhere he pleased. Shadow hid behind a corner next to the other guest room, smiling and smirking about Amy's trouble finding him. 'Hmph.

I bet that pink hedgehog won't find me. Might as well sneak up behind her and do my 'special' pounce move on her then.' Shadow thought. Amy was walking down the

hallway and Shadow started doing the 'Creep' behind Amy. As he did, he got closer, closer, and closer... Til... _BOOM! _Amy and Shadow were plummeted to the ground.

"Shadow you ass! Why you do that for?" Amy yelled in frustration. Shadow smirked, "I only did that so you know how I get my ways when I think of something childish."

Amy just giggled and then she pounced back on Shadow. "Ha! I'm a koala bear, and you're a eucalyptus tree," Amy giggled. "You wish that you were," Shadow smirked.

Shadow and Amy were tackling each other to the ground for twenty minutes, after that they were tired. "Shadow, you're so soft when you go against girls. Especially me!"

Amy yelled with excitement. Shadow just grunnted, because of the fact that he lost the figtht. Amy was laughing of the way of Shadow's attitude, Shadow was looking at

Amy. He thought, 'Why is Amy thinking that nothing ever happened to her? Sonic will be coming back ib the next 6 weeks from jail. It seems that nothing could sink her

boat.' Shadow shooked his head about his youngest brother, causing problems towards Amy. Shadow finally said something, "Hey Amy, is there something special day

for you next Wednesday?" Amy was quite shocked of Shadow's question, but she didn't showed it. "Ummm... Why," Amy asked. "Just wondering," Shadow smirked.

Amy then said, "Well my -." Shadow cutted her off. "Is it your 20th birthday," Shadow guessed. Amy was surprised as fuck, she only met Shadow for two days and he

already knew about her birthday. "Y-yes. H-how did you know," Amy still shocked. "Umm, I don't know. Just luck guess," Shadow truthfully said. Amy's eye were start

getting watery. Shadow cocked his head a little, he really didn't know why she was crying. Shadow didn't wanted to feel like he's going to say, "Amy what's wrong." But

instead he hugged her instead. "Sh-adow, you're the _only _person that knows..." Amy sniffled. "Heh, it's okay. I guess, it's just you're worth more than anything in the world,"

Shadow whispered in her ear. Shadow sat Amy on the couch, but she's still in his embrace. Amy stopped crying amd just felt the warmth and care in Shadow's arm. "Amy

since next Wednesday is your 20th b-day. I'll make you feel special on that day for you. Just keep wondering about it," Shadow said with so much care in his voice. When

Shadow was comforting Amy, his Iphone went off. _'The beats yeah, they were coming out the speakers. And were winding up straight in your sneakers. And I'm dancing _

_like every song who spends his bizzle. Like all my dance heroes would if they existed, and yeah it's sad that you think that we're all just scenesters. And even if we it's not_

_the scene you're thinking of to taking props from nineties boy band fashion. All crop tops and testosterone passion. If there's one thing I could never confess it's that I_

_can't dance a single step. It's you! It's me! And there's dancing!'_ _**(The ringtone that Shadow's Iphone was playing was Los Campesinos-You Me Dancing. Even I have**_

_**that ringtone on my Iphone.) **_Shadow finally picked up his Iphone, he looked at the caller I.D.; Silver. Shadow answered it, "What do you want now Silver? I have a guest

with me. Why do you want to come over now? Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Shit. Can't I do it when my vacation is over at G.U.N? Dammit, ugh. Fine, might as well come

over now." Shadow hang up Iphone. Amy then speaked, "Shadow, was that Silver the Hedgehog?" Shadow nodded his head. "Oh my gosh! We didn't talk since we were in

the 6th grade! I can't wait to talk to him," Amy said with happiness. And with that, Shadow and Amy for Silver to come over about something.

_**Hey! I know this is a long chapter, I think this chapter is longer than 1 & 2. Heh, might as well make another long chapter. I'm coming back with more chapters**_

_**sooner than you think! I'll be back with more peeps! If you like this chapter, you know damn well to do... Review! :D Ta ta for now.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter 4 bitches! Yes, I know that the last chapter I typed was sorta long. But I don't know about the others on the other. I might make a sequel to this story**_

_**it only depends of how many reviews I get. So... Yeah. I MIGHT make a sequel to this story. it only depends of how many reviews I get. It might take awhile for me**_

_**to type, because of all this shitloads of fucking homework! XD Yeah, I do get shitloads of homework. If you like this chapter you know what to do... Review! :D And here goes the story, hell yeah muthafuckers! Ta ta, for now! Bye bye!**_

**Normal P.O.V**

As Amy and Shadow were waiting for Silver to come at any moment now. "Shadow, I may know that I'd seen you before," Amy finally said.

Shadow nodded his head, just telling her he knew. As Amy and Shadow were waiting for Silver to come, Shadow's Iphone was ringing; _'Have you noticed I'v been_

_impressed, by your friends from New York and London? I'll level accusations like the press til you've dressed yourself in tatters. Because the man's needs, man's_

_needs are full of greed, are full of greed! A man's needs, man's need are lost on me...' __**(The song on Shadow's Iphone was playing was The Cribs-Mens'Need)**_

As Shadow looked at the caller I.D.; Knuckles. "What now Knuckles? What? No! You and Rouge always starting drama and shit about me! And no, that pink

in my car is not my girlfriend. It was raining so I droved her home, she was waiting for a taxi to pick her up. Also, how you know about this? Man... You guys are

fucking stalkers... Hehehe... Not funny. Okay, I'll go to your guys new club tomorrow. Is it called, 'High Jax?' Well truth is, it sounds gay Knuckles. Okay, okay!

Bye." As Shadow hang up his Iphone, there was an knock at the door. "Meh, it's Silver. Might as well get it now," Shadow sighed as he got up from the couch. "Hey!

Shadow! So I heard that you have a girlfriend Shadow," Silver playfully said. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend of mine," Shadow impressed Chowder's

voice. Amy giggled at Shadow's impression to Silver. "Woah! Okay, Rouge told me that you did the other day that you had a pink hedgehog in your car. And... Oh!

My! Gosh! Amy! I can't believe that's you! I didn't see you in ages," Silver now had an feminem voice. Shadow smirked about it. "Silver! I didn't see you for like

forever! How you doin'?" Amy expressed. Shadow was waiting impatiently for 30 minutes as Silver and Shadow had an small 'reunion'. "God dammit Silver! What

the fucking hell you came over to tell me," Shadow yelled. Silver laughed, "Dude! I was just telling you that if you can come over at Rouge's new club." Shadow's

eye twitched, he'd just finished talking to Knuckles and Rouge. This is what he hated about Rouge, she always start some shitty ass drama. "Really Silver? You just

lied to me that you have some stuff for me and you to do? Fuck off," Shadow was sorta pissed. "Well, okay Shadow. If that's how you are in the matter of fact,"

Silver said. "Guys! Don't fight about something stupid," Amy said. Shadow just rolled his eyes and made 'hmph' sound. Silver just stared at Shadow. Shadow been

doing this for the pass 5 minutes, then he stopped. "Okay, Shadow. Ummm... Anyway. Do you know that Silver may know if I've seen you before," Amy finally

asked. "Oh yeah! Thankyou Amy for reminding me," Shadow perked up. Silver then said, "Oh yes. I remember that Amy and I went to North Mobius Middle School.

And Amy and I were in the 6th grade, and I think Shadow was in the 8th grade. So I think that we're a few years apart Amy. Okay so, Amy and I were walking

down the hallway to a class. And this girl Sally Acorn, she was a 7th grader and a few other of boys were ganging up on us. This is what I remember, "Scourge!

This is the small bitch I was talking about, trying to take Sonic away from me! Scourge! Get your ass ova' here now," Sally yelled. "God dammit Sally! Shut the

fucking hell up! Damn! I'm coming," Scourge yelled back. "You betta'," Sally muttered. Amy and I were really aware of what's going on when Scourge and Sally

were doing around us. So, Amy and I were walking a little bit faster when, "Scourge get them! They're getting away," Sally yelled. "Shit! Amy hurry! They're

getting us!" I yelled. "But why," Amy yelled. "I don't know! Just follow me," I yelled at Amy. So Sally and Scourge found us, and they were trying to hit us when

Shadow heard the screaming, he came and punched Scourge's face. "Agh! Shit that fucking hurts," Scourge yelled in pain. "That's what you get for messing with

innocent people. Bitch," Shadow coldly said. Shadow was continuing attacking Scourge in the school hallway, Sally ran away. Then a teacher ran down the hallway

to end the fight. So basically Shadow saved you and I," Silver finally finished. Amy was surprised, she never knew that Shadow was that kid who'd 'saved' them

that day. She would never forget day, when she was trying to thank Shadow, he'd disappeared. Shadow thought it wouldn't be worth it of just protecting two 6th

graders. But he knew Silver really much, but not that pink hedgehog. "Shadow, I'd never knew that was you in middle school. Now I feel like an ass. I had six

years, but now it's too late," Amy said with full care. Shadow chuckled, "Amy... It's okay. That happened six years ago, that was a long ass time!" "Yeah, but... You

had saved me again... From Sonic," Amy whispered the last part. "You saved her from what," Silver asked. "Silver you dick! It's none of your concern," Shadow

yelled. Amy started crying, Shadow saved her twice. And she doesn't know how to pay him back, but he'd taken her in his care. "Amy what's wrong," Silver asked

with concern in his voice. "Silver, I think it's time for you to go. I'll meet you guys up tomorrow at Rouge and Knuckles' club," Shadow said. "Okay Shadow, bye

Amy. Hope I didn't do anything to make you feel like this," Silver said as he left from Shadow's condo. Shadow wrapped his arms around her, and whispered,

"Amy, like I said you don't have to pay me back anything. I'm always here for you and anyone that needs help. I'd always give back to the people I care. Especially

_you_." Amy laid her head on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow then started whispering this song in her ear, _"He was always there to help her she was always belonged to_

_someone else. I drove miles and miles and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but somehow I want more. I don't mind spending everyday out on your_

_corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay for awhile. And she will be loved, she will be loved. Tap on my_

_window, knock on my door, I want you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get insecure, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's _

_compromise that move us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's always open, you come anytime you want. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner_

_in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her is she wants to stay for awhile. And she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be_

_loved, and she will be loved." _As Shadow was singing that song, he hit every note and key of that song. _**(The song Shadow was singing was; She will Be Loved-**_

_**Maroon 5. I also sang this song to my girlfriend at school during class. d^^b)**_ "Shadow, you meant every word that you said to me," Amy asked. "Yes, I did

Amy. That song I sang to you is how I showed my feelings to you.," Shadow answered. "Shadow, you're the most caring person I know. I... Love... You." Amy

whispered. "You- What," Shadow asked. "Oh, I said I'm in the mood for some grape juice." Amy lied. "Okay Amy, I'll get you some." Shadow said. As Shadow got

up from the couch, when he did; Amy was cold. She was in Shadow's strong embrace, it was so warm. That when he left, it was already cold when he left from her

embrace. Shadow came back with Amy's grape juice that she asked for, and she thanked him for it. "Hey Amy, when you're done finishing your drink... Ummm, do

you want get in the hot tub. I'm honestly bored," Shadow suggested. Amy blushed deep scarlet red, seems like she was comparing to the sun. "Sure Shadow. I'll

change real quick," Amy answered. "Okay, I'll be back too," Shadow answered back. As Shadow left to change, Amy looked at the clock; 5:19 PM. She didn't knew

that all the time went so fast. She shrugged her shoulders and left to go change, her face still scarlet red. She thought about herself in her bikini with Shadow in

his trunks in the hot tub. She went in her guest room and changed into her dark gray silver and darkish pink checkered bikini. She really liked how her body

looked; toned body, hour glass figure shape, and her legs strong. Her pink quills got a little bit darker, and longer. Telling of how much she'd matured over the

years. She combed out her quills a little, she fixed her bikini a little, then she left out of her room. She waited patiently for Shadow to come out, at the speak of

the devil he just did. As he walked out, Amy was deep, deep, deep, scarlet red. Shadow had an eight pack, his quills shiny, deep ruby red, and he was wearing an

half-half black and silver trunks. "You ready to go Amy? Amy...? You awake," Shadow chuckled deeply. Amy suddenly came out of dazed and blushed again.

Shadow honestly thought that Amy was really beautiful, but Sonic always looked at her sexually attractive only. Also, Sonic gets boners when Amy is dressed like

that. But Shadow, he's a _true_ gentleman. Shadow chuckled again and carefully grabbed Amy's hand and guided her to the hot tub room. "Well, we're here Amy.

Ummm, you can let go of my hand Amy," Shadow chuckled. Amy blushed again, and she letted go of Shadow's hand. Shadow turned it on low jet bubbles, and he'd

played some soft Indie music. Shadow went in then Amy did. Shadow and Amy were talking more, getting to know each other more and stuff. They were done

talking and Shadow took a nap in the tub. Amy, on the otherhand was staring at Shadow's eight pack. She couldn't believe of how toned Shadow is, even Sonic

can't beat that. Amy want to touch Shadow's abs, but she doesn't wanted to be a freak like that though. Shadow's head was laid back and was still napping in the

tub. Amy was still looking at him. She obviously getting horny, her mouth was slightly drooling, and she couldn't hold it anymore. She just reached her hand out and

feeled Shadow's pack. 'Oh my gosh! Why am I doing this? Shadow is such an nice person, and I'm just touching him! I feel like an total ass, I shouldn't do this.

But he has that nice looking body, his blood-shot red eyes, his quills, and he's such a total gentleman.' Amy thought. When she saw Shadow moving, she quickly took

her hand back. "Hmm? Wow, I can't believe I fell asleep in the tub," Shadow chuckled. "Yeah, I can't believe that too Shadow." Amy slighlty chuckled. Shadow

got up, he gave Amy an towel and his self one and he turned off the hot tub. "Woah. That relaxed my muscles really muched. So, Amy?" Shadow asked. "Yes

Shadow," Amy said back. "Are you hungry? If yes, we can go out and get something eat," Shadow suggested. "Oh yes please. I'm sort of hungry," Amy giggled.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement, and so he and Amy walked inside and changed. "Amy, you can take a shower to wash off the chlorine off. I am too,"

Shadow said. Amy nodded her head in agreement, and they tooked off changing. Amy took an quick shower, brushed her quills, brushed teeth, and changed. Amy

was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black and pink checkered V-neck shirt, and her gray boots. She looked really presentable for anyone, also she doesn't wear

make-up. She has her own natural beauty without all that unneccesary make-up. She waited in the living room and Shadow finally came out; Shadow's quills

brushed, wearing black slightly skinny jeans, V-neck graphic muscle shirt, with an gray tank top underneath, and black Levis shoes. "Amy are you ready to go,"

Shadow asked. Amy nodded her head to tell Shadow that she was ready. Shadow grabbed Amy's brown leather jacket, and he grabbed his coat. 'Wow, I can't

believe of how Amy can forget of what happened to her days ago. But, I'm still going to hold that grudge towards Sonic. That dick deserves to be hurtened

severly. Amy she deserves way better than anything, smart, and really beautiful too. She's so pricelesss.' Shadow thought. Shadow was driving his balck Porsche

to a well knowned restraunt. His cousin Greg owned it too. As Shadow pulled in the parking lot, he'd could've sworn he saw a blue streak that passed him. He

growled, but he didn't wanted to look paranoid about it. He knows damn well that Sonic's ass is locked up in jail. But he shooked it off and he gently grabbed

Amy's soft hand. They walked in the restraunt and a waitress took them to their table. The waitress greeted them, gave them the menu, and waited for them to get

their meal. "So Amy. I know that I just met you two days ago, but I knew you since in middle school. I feel that y-," Shadow was cut off by a crashing noise. As he

thought, that blue streak he saw earlier was Sonic the Hedgehog! Shadow pushed towards a wall, and he actually made a large hole into it. Amy rushed quickly as

she can towards Shadow. "Shadow! Are you okay," Amy asked with full worry. Shadow didn't said anything, he was furious with rage that Sonic just came out of

nowhere. "You dark ass bitch. No one _never_ gets Amy. Only I can touch her," Sonic coldly said. Sonic was all scratched up and he was covered in dirty snow and

mud. He was like that because he tried to escape from jail; but then he accomplisehed that! Shadow quickly ran up to Sonic and grabbed him by the collar, then he

threw him to the tables. All the people in the restraunt were screaming and afraid of what's around them. Sonic yelled in agony of all that pain, but he still got up

and attacked Shadow again. "_WHY WON'T YOU GET A LIFE! YOU FUCKING HEDGEHOG! AMY WOULD ALWAYS BE MINE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR _

_THICK SKULL_," Sonic yelled inbetween every punch. Shadow was getting punched every time Sonic yelled. But then Shadow caught Sonic's fist and he threw him

to another table. "_Why won't you get a life? Huh? You would never ever get Amy's or mine respect... Never. Even dad is so disappointed in you, he even have to_

_disowned you as a son. You're a disgrace to Manic, dad, and even mom. You sexually assulted Amy, even close enough to rape her in the hallway. That's totally_

_sick. You fucked up bastard," _Shadow coldly said in a really deep voice. Amy was by Shadow's side, being safe from Sonic. All the people in the restraunt were

outside in the cold waiting for the police to come. Sonic was actually crying of what Shadow said, he tried to hold his tears then he couldn't. Sonic got up and he

clenched his fist stronger and tighter. Sonic got up with all his might and started to attack Shadow, Shadow just dodge every single blow tried to give. Sonic was

angry and getting frustrated because Shadow was dodging his attackes swiftly. "Heh, and I thought you were the _fastest_ hedgehog. I guess wrong, didn't I?"

Shadow smirked. Sonic was giving his best just trying to hurt Shadow severly, but he thought a plan to just get Amy. Sonic stopped attacking Shadow and he just

stood there smirking his ass off. "What? You gave up slow ass? You only gave up because you'll never catch up with me," Shadow tormented. Quickly as possible,

Sonic ran up to Amy and he grabbed her. "_LET ME GO! YOU SICK BASTARD!,_" Amy yelled really loud. As quickly as he can, Shadow jumped quickly to attack

Sonic. But as he did, Shadow was punched back towards the ground! "AMY!" Shadow yelled. "SHADOW! PLEASE HELP ME," Amy yelled back. Sonic leaving with

Amy , and a lot of damage behind. "AMY!" Shadow yelled. But they couldn't hear him. Sonic took Amy, Shadow didn't gave up though. Shadow got up and close

enough speeding up to the speed of light; not sound.

_**And with that now ends chapter 4. Yes, I bet I know this is a long chapter too. I think. But anywayy, I'm still writing this story. The good thing is**_

_**that I'm going through winter break, so I'll be on this story a lot! Yes! And no homework or projects to do! But, I'll be celebrating Hannukah with my girlfriend, so I MIGHT be on this story a lot... I don't know. If you like this story... You know what to do~ Review! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Since It's now winter break for me... I guess I'll write this story than. But I still gotta finish Hannukah! I maybe black, but I'm a Jew. :D So here goes chapter 5 for you guys. If you like this chapter you know what the fuck you gotta do~ Review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic and Amy... P.O.V<strong>

"_Sonic please don't do this to me! I'm begging you!" _Amy yelled. Sonic didn't said anything, all he did was running back to his place. Sonic on the other hand, he was more evil than his gang member Scourge. Amy was just sniffling and crying while Sonic was running back to his place. "Hey bitch! Wake the fuck up! We're at my place now," Sonic smirked. "No," Amy simply said. "What did you say bitch? If you talk back to me, I swear to fucking God I'll fuck your brains out good," Sonic yelled. Amy wasn't going to take another chance to say something back Sonic, she was too afraid of him. Amy was walking with Sonic inside his old nasty ass apartment, as she was walking up to his door, she heard really loud music. "Sonic bro! You're here," Scourge said. "Not now bro, but, I do got my sexy ass girlfriend back. From my stupid ass older brother though." Sonic simply said. _'Don't you dare say that about Shadow you fucked up blue hedgehog. You know that he's way better than you. Oooh, Shadow please get here in time before they do something stupid.' _Amy thought. "Mmm... Sonic you'd never show me this sexy bitch before. You should've showed me to her earlier,"

Scourge licked his lips. Amy was getting really uncomfortable around this type of environment. "Hey Amy! Get your ass ova' here now! Bitch!" Sonic yelled. Amy was walking slowly to Sonic and Scourge. While she walking towards them, she'd seen cracked beer bottles piled up, blood stained shirts, weed, pot, crack, and porno magazines and DVD's. She crinkled her nose in disgust, "Hey bitch! What the fuck is taking you so long!" Sonic snapped. Amy suddenly walked faster towards the two waiting on a couch.

Sonic was watching how Amy's hips look when she walks really fast, and since he's a perv; he liked how she walks. Scourge was just licking his lips with full lust. "Mmph. Amy you should take off your shirt. I bet you look cute enough without it," Scourge said with a lot of lust. Amy shook her head no, but then Sonic yelled. "Bitch! You better take yo' fucking shirt off before I'll rip it off!" Amy was crying, but didn't said a word. So she did as she was told. "Good girl Amy," Scourge moaned.

Amy took off her shirt revealing a silky light purple bra, obviously somebody was getting 'excited.' Scourge was just moaning like crazy as a bitch. "Amy! You gonna sit on my lap and rub on me at the same time. While my bro is playing with yo tits," Sonic smirked. Amy was now scared and crying a lot. Sonic and Scourge were really happy with their 'reward.' Amy sat and started rubbing herself on Sonic, then Scourge which who coludn't wait to play with Amy's mounds. "Wow Amy... You have a good size for a girl your age. Mmmm... It seems like you have a 36c... Oh fuck yeah." Scourge moaned. Sonic was grunting and getting too excited in his pants. Amy was and have been being tortured for 15 minutes. Sonic was getting bored so he started rubbing Amy's inner thigh. Amy suddenly jumped at that move Sonic did. But Scourge, he wasn't bored at all. He could do this all day, everyday. "Bitch! I don't give two shits if you don't like what I'm doing! I'm still doing it, if you like it or not," Sonic coldly said. So Scourge was starting playing with Amy's breasts a little harder. "Oooh yeah Amy. I see that you're getting erect, yo' tits getting hard. So as my dick," Scourge moaned. Amy was whimpering with fear, but then Sonic pushed her to the ground. "Ow! Sonic! That hurts," Amy screamed in pain. Sonic didn't cared so he said, "Bitch, just take of yo' jeans. Before I'll rip 'em off for you," Sonic retorted. As he said, Amy just took off her pants as she was told. "Dude! Damn, stop getting to excited. Yo' dick is sticking like angry," Sonic yelled at Amy. "Sorry bro, I just need her _now_," Scourge said. Sonic nodded and shrugged his shoulders. Amy's pants were now taken off and Scourge licked his lips as he'd seen Amy's lacy, silky, and soft light purple panties. Scourge couldn't hold it so he just started licking Amy's inner thigh. Amy was squirming and trying to close her legs, but Sonic used her clothes to tie her down. Sonic tied his used boxers in Amy's mouth, Amy was gagging a lot. As Sonic finished tying her down, he ripped off Amy's bra. Scourge didn't noticed but continued licking Amy's inner thigh, "Amy. You're getting sort of wet, from all the licking and kissing I did. Do you want me to clean that off for you?" Scourge asked. Amy shook her head no, but Scourge said, "Seems like you're taking that as a yes." Sonic ripped off his used underwear off of Amy's mouth. She gasped for a lot of air, as she was trying to say something- Sonic kissed her with full power. She muffled and Sonic just shoved his toungue in her mouth. Scourge took off Amy's panties, and he started fingering her G-Spot. Amy was squirming a lot, trying her best to set loose. Scourge took out his finger out of her and started licking his fingers. "Mmm... You tastes so fucking sweet. I want _more,_" Scourge moaned. So he stuffed his self in her sweet nectary flower. Scourge was trying his hardest to make her cum. Sonic was tired of tongue kissing her, so he started licking Amy's body. They were doing all that stuff for a long time...

**With Shadow... P.O.V**

Shadow was so angry, his body was now covered with a golden yellowed aura. "_That fucked up hedgehog WILL PAY for what he's doing to her. She will be saved, I'LL SAVE HER on time. Sonic is going to be hurted SEVERELY! Amy doesn't deserve this shit! She's too innocent, but I WILL save her... Even if I have to die!" Shadow yelled. _His voice echoed through the deep woods, all the animals were leaving. Everytime Shadow walks, the ground shakes- Which is sort of terrifying. Like I said before, Shadow is not going to the speed of sound; he's going at the speed of _light. _In a couple of moments, Shadow had finally reached Sonic's trashy ass apartment. "_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! GET YOUR COWARD SELF OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! IF SCOURGE IS THERE TOO, GET HIS ASS OUT HERE TOO!"_ Shadow yelled so hard, Sonic's apartment shook. And with that, Sonic and Scourge stopped sexually playing with her. Amy was so relieved that Shadow came before they rape her. Sonic and Scourge looked out the window and were terrified of seeing Shadow like that, especially like that. "Oh shit! Sonic what are we gonna do," Scourge panic. "Scourge? Does it look like the shit I know," Sonic yelled back. Then suddenly Shadow yelled something, "_YOU DICKS BETTER COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I GET UP THERE! KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT GOING FOR YOU GUYS TO COME DOWN HERE, I'M GOING UP THERE!" _Scourge was so scared he pissed on his self. Sonic hid his self in his bathroom, "Shadow! Please come get me! I'm in Sonic's room!" Amy pleaded. "Amy, I'm coming right now." Shadow said as dearly to Amy. As Shadow ran up to Sonic's window, Shadow was angry of how Scourge and Sonic were doing to Amy. "Amy... I'm such a failure. I didn't came on time for you... I'm really sorry," Shadow apologized. "Shadow. It's okay. You _did _came on time, they were about to rape me. Atleast you came on time," Amy said softly. Scourge and Sonic were hiding in the bathroom, guess what? There's no window in there! Shadow asked Amy where they are, Amy told him they're hidding in the bathroom. Shadow was still in a gold aura, he didn't said anything. All he did is he punched the door handle, it looked like Shadow didn't even tried to punch it.

"Shadow! We're so fucking sorry for hurting Amy! Please forgive us," Scourge pleaded. Shadow paused and stare at him with his ruby dark red eyes on to Scourge. Sonic wanted to be a dumbfuck, "Why the fuck you're going to say, 'we're sorry for?' I'm glad we did this Amy, she deserved it well. It's her fault-" Shadow didn't wanted to hear anymore bullshit, so he punched Sonic into a wall. Shadow threw Scourge out the window, Sonic got up slowly but stumbled his self up. "You... Deserve to-," Sonic as again cut off by Shadow. Shadow punched Sonic in the stomache, "Aghhhhh!" Sonic yelled in so much agony. Shadow twisted his arm and as again; Sonic continued screaming in so much pain. Amy was in the other room calling for police, before she left outside she wrapped herself in some blankets. As Amy was walking outside, she was surprised that Shadow threw Scourge outside the window. She threw a trash basket at him, but gladly; he was unconscious. "Bitch," Amy coldly said to the unconscious Scourge. Amy was so cold, of course she was cold because she was naked wrapped with some blankets without any shoes. And plus, it was snowing. As she hurried down the street, and she hears the police sirens coming down her way. "Oh thank God! They finally came," Amy said with so much relief in her voice. Later... Shadow threw Sonic into a tree, and the tree snapped in half. Sonic wasn't dead, he was just unconscious too. Shadow's golden aura was now fading away. "Shadow! You're here, finally you came down here when the police came. I was so worried if you were really hurt," Amy said to him. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just wanted know if _you're okay._" Shadow said. Amy was really grateful of Shadow saved her from all this shit Sonic was giving to her. The police and ambulence questioned Amy and Shadow of what happened. Shadow told everything from the start of what happened. After an hour and a half of questioning, Scourge and Sonic were first sent to the hospital then they were off to jail. The police left and they told Shadow that Scourge and Sonic will be going to court. And Amy will need a lawyer, so as for Sonic and Scourge. "Amy, I'm _so grateful_ that you're really okay." Shadow whispered in her ear. Amy nodded, "Shadow... You're the _most caring person_ I know." Shadow had power, litteraly; he picked up Amy and they both flew to Shadow's condo. It almost took them 3 minutes just to get there. Shadow opened up the door and then his powers were gone. His clothes were ripped, quills messy, and when got his powers; his body got a little more buff. Amy was blushing about it, Shadow didn't seen it though. "Amy, you should take a shower. I'll get the bath ready," Shadow said in a deep voice, but had gentle in it. Amy nodded, so then she left to get her clothes and stuff. As Shadow got Amy's bath ready, she started crying. Shadow hushed her in a gentle way and hugged her, then she took her bath. Shadow left to take a shower also in his room. He looked at his clock; 12:34 AM. Wow, he didn't know that all those hours were going so fast... his weekend was ruined because of Sonic. He gritted his teeth everytime he hears that name. Amy and Shadow were finished with their showers, until Shadow said something. "Amy, you'll always be safe with me. I know that, from my care and soul. Everytime if anyone I _care,_ gets hurt... My powers will explode into a dangerous rage." Amy didn't said anything, she was crying, but they weren't happy or sad tears; they were care in her tears. She hugged Shadow tightly, as Shadow hugged back it felt like a gentle bear hugged. "Shadow... I love... you." Amy whispered the last part. "I love you too, Amy Rose," Shadow whispered in her ear. Amy was blushing deep scarlet red, it's how can Shadow knew her since in middle school, and just met her a couple of days ago? Or, maybe, it's just that really strong bond that can't be destroyed. Amy was really tired, she fell asleep in Shadow's hug. Shadow chuckled deeply, he pick her up bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. '_How can Sonic do this to a really beautiful hedgehog? How dare him, why though? She gives and gives, but no respect back to her though. How can he love her, I showed my feeling to her. But the point I don't understand, why did she went out with him in the first place? No! I can't blame her about that. Maybe Sonic did something to her for her to go out with him in the first place...' _Shadow thought to himself as he left Amy's room. But he stopped in the middle of his hallway and thought again. '_I can't believe she told me that she loves me. But I told her that I love her back, how can this be? Well, I do care for her though, I tuly do. I'm tired, I'll think about this later on. Since today is Sunday...' _Shadow walked into his room and plopped his self onto the bed, he was tired as hell. All that fighting to Sonic and Scourge...

Well, now since Shadow's alarm clock wokened him up. He was still in a shitty mood though, but didn't wanted to show it though. He looked at his alarm clock; 10:38 AM. Shadow got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom, his body still had cuts, and dried up blood in his quills. He sighed,"Well. Today is another day, and it seems it won't get any better. Since yesterday..." He took all his cleaning body and other stuff, then went into the shower. After he took a shower he changed into a dark gray tank top, black V-neck thermal sweater, dark purple slightly skinny jeans, and some purple and black hightop Nikes. He walked into the guest room where Amy was sleeping at, and she wasn't there. He walked down into the hallway and she was taking a shower too. As she was taking a shower, he heard some singing? His ears perked up next to the door, and listened. "_By your hand is the only end I forsee, I have been dreaming, you've been dreaming about me. I was sitting on my hands at the top deck of 178. Spitting curses at my face, reflected in the widescreen pane. Throwing insults and calling names, filthy SMS's that you sent through the day. By sundown become tame so I set it in motion. But fate's a cruel mistress, girl the prettiest in the world. She dresses loosely in a bathrobe with her hair up in curls." _Shadow knew what the song meant, this song is so repetitive and all that irony. _**(Anyway, the song Amy was singing is, Los Campesinos-By Your Hand)**_ As Amy was finishing singing the song she came out of the shower, and Shadow ran away before she opened the door. As Amy was walking out of the bathroom she was still humming the song into the guest room she was staying in. After getting out of the guest room she was wearing; light brown skinny jeans, a Elmo shirt, and her gray flat slip-ons. Her hair was fairly wet, but she had them with a loosely tied with her bangs swept to the side. She walked out of the room and just sat on the couch with a blank face on. Shadow walked into the living room and he looked at Amy, his face turned to a small frown. He truly didn't like it when Amy's attitude is like that, her side ponytail covered the side of her face. Shadow slowly walked to Amy, being aware of her behavior. "Amy...? You don't need your attitude take over your _beautiful _face. Don't let our emotions take over you, come on, lift up your face. That's a better way to look into heaven." Shadow said as he hugged her. Amy was listening and she hugged him back. Amy laid her head onto his shoulder and she closed her eyes to think. '_Sonic and Scourge are dicks, they would never leave me alone. I hope they stay in jail for life. They deserve to, I don't even feel like a real woman anymore. No one doesn't cares for me. Except for Shadow, he'd let me stay with him. Showed his feelings towards me. But, why do I deserve this care? I'd showed my feelings towards him though. Does he really loves me? I told him that I loved him, but I really want to know the real truth. Wait, why am I thinking like this towards him? He's not Sonic! Not even close of being like him, NEVER. I really loved him, I'm falling for him. But is he falling for me?' _Amy stopped thinking, and she raised herself from Shadow's embrace. "Shadow, can we go to see your friends' new club that Silver told us about," she asked. "Umm... sure. If you want to, but they're not opened til 9:45 PM," Shadow answered. "Well, okay. So, what should we do?" Amy asked. "Well, truth is... Ummm...? I don't know." Shadow said. Shadow thought about something, but first they got some breakfast. After twenty minutes of eating, Shadow grabbed Amy's reddish brown leather jacket and his jacket they left. Amy looked confused about where Shadow was taking Amy somewhere that she doesn't knows about. Shadow smirked and thought, 'I'm taking Amy somewhere... But, I'm not telling her about it though.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's the end of chapter 5! I don't know if this chapter is short or not, but anyway, I hoped you guys liked it though. :p I'm trying to finish up chapter 6 by today or tomorrow. I don't know, depends on something... You know what to do if you liked it~Review Bitches! :D XD<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: **

_**OMG, GUISE I'M SO SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY! REALLY! **_I know it's been a year on this story and I was so caught up with things! Really! At first when I was working on chapter six, my cousin decided to break my fucking laptop so I had to wait for such a long to get a new one! Really! Then after waiting for getting a new one, I_** COMPLETELY HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY. PLEASE FOR GIVE ME, I'LL POST TWO CHAPTERS UP. ON THE SAME DAY, I SWEAR.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR ANY SONIC CHARACTERS I USE.**_

Shadow the Hedgehog was taking Amy to the place that he had promise her, he was actually walking to a graveyard. He felt a bit weird and awkward taking her here, even after the almost rape incident. Shaking his head at that thought, he kept his hand tighter on hers and was never leaving too.

"Amy," he said smoothly trying to get her attention and then Amy turned around s suddenly. She had a confused look on why his face was so gloomy looking. "I-I was wanting t-to take you t-to m-my mother…." He finally said and his gaze lowered, thinking that it was such a fail attempt. Amy sighed softly and squeezed his hand gently. "It's alright; I think I know why you brought me here." Having a faint smile on her face, she waited a little on him to continue the way. Shadow brought his head up and weakly smiled back. "S-Sorry for stopping, I was just thinking for a bit." Sighing mentally, he tugged on her hand and was finally leading them up there. The coldness and bitterness was rushing through his body, he knew that he had to get back on Sonic and Scourge. Trying to push that thought out his head he'd finally brought Amy up to the grave. Amy gave Shadow a worried look and he gave her a look that doesn't worry. Puffing out his cheeks, he looked up in the sky and whispered a small prayer. Closing his eyes a bit, he sighed heavily and opened up his dark, ruby eyes. Amy was actually a bit scared, but she was trying on not showing. "Mother," he paused to get the feelings out his system. "I-I want you to meet this young lady, Amy Rose." He said it loud and clear like nothing else in the world was there. Amy was a bit confused to say something, but she'll keep her mouth shut for now. She slowly nodded and sighed inwardly in relief. Shadow's gaze was intent and alert with so many feelings, but had too much pride to show. "That's fine mother, I know he did something _terribly _wrong this time…. I know, I know… I shouldn't do that." Shadow bellowed he felt tears whelming up in his eyes. Shadow unloosened his hand from hers and clenched his fist tight. Shadow slowly nodded as he continued listening to his mother through his head. It felt a bit calming but his mother was scolding him, well in a good way. "M-Mother, I'd only done it to protect Rose!" Shadow uttered out, trying to find something else good to say.

"_I hope Shadow knows what he's doing, I'm really worried about him. But this is a good thing that he brought me to 'see' his mother. Shadow is really caring, I like that from him."_ Amy had thought as she was fiddling with her fingers shyly.

She gave a faint smile at Shadow's mother stone, it had read: **Melissa R. Hedgehog; Nice caring mother, hard-worker, lover, and everything you would need~1965-2010**

The way the letters were carved in an elegant but the colors were a bit depressing to look at. Amy's faint smile faltered a bit and she sighed. She couldn't stand seeing Shadow like this, but it was his feelings that were showing. His real ones, pure and original to look at.

_**Alright, I know this chapter is short, BUT I am working on the next chapter now. So, I'll be posting the other chapter soon. Don't worry! *Le sweat drops* But don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I got this chapter up like I said! So, here it goes… Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR THE SONIC CHARACTERS.**

After taking to that place, Shadow was all calmed down. Though he was still a bit disappointed that his mother wouldn't accept it. "Shadow, are you still alright?" she asked as she was looking up and down at him. Shadow hadn't replied to her yet, he still wanted to be quite and so he did. Shadow only shook his head at Amy and couldn't stand looking at her any longer.

"I just want to be left alone for now, Rose." he replied as he walked slowly towards his room. Amy had a look of disbelief and knew that they weren't going to go to his friends' club. Sighing in disbelief, Amy ran her hand through her pink quill. She felt really bad for him and herself too since that attempt rape that Scourge was going to do with Sonic. Mentally shaking her head, she places her face in her palms and was quietly crying.

Shadow was in his room, staring out in a daze that he couldn't even understand. Why was he feeling like crap? His mother of course, she may be dead but she could still talk to the living. Sighing, he mentally face palmed his self and rubbed his face. The black hedgehog wasn't sure if he should talk to the sakura hedgehog, he'll think about it later.

With Amy, she was quietly sobbing, but then she heard a knock on the door. "W-Who… Who is it?" she called out, though she was sniffling.

"It's Silver!" he called back through the door, though he was a bit worried about Amy.

"C…Coming," she softly said. Sighing, the sakura hedgehog slowly got up and was walking towards the door. Unlocking the door, she saw the silver colored hedgehog and was a bit surprised on why he brought Blaze along.

"Hey Silver and Blaze," she sniffled. Silver raised a brow and slowly turned his head to Blaze. Blaze did the same bust she'd sighed instead and mentally shook her head.

"Are you alright, Amy?" they both asked in unison.

She shook her head, "No."

Silver wanted to say something else but Blaze put her hand on his shoulder to keep quiet. Silver just slowly nodded and sighed.

"Amy, I know it's tough but," she paused and continued to stare at the jade-eyed hedgehog, "you're going to court next month. You're going to face Sonic and Scourge…. I know it's going to be tough." She softly patted her shoulder. Her eyes were starting to water again; she'd immediately started to break down.

"Wh-Why, th…there's no use of going! That bastard was trying to get on me in the most horrible way!" she cried out in more tears. Silver sighed in disbelief and shook his head, "I-I don't know what to do Amy. It's the law and you have to go, even if you don't want to." Silver wanted to calm her down but wasn't quite for sure if he should. Blaze on the other hand was really disappointed on why she was acting like this. Even Cream doesn't know about it, Amy was thinking about telling her tomorrow.

Shadow was thinking until his keen sense of hearing had waked him up, "Rose?" He quickly got up out of his room and walked towards her. He looked up and saw Silver and Blaze; he'd just nodded his head. "What happened?" he demanded from the two.

"N-Nothing Shadow, it's just that we told Amy that she's going to court next month. For Shadow, everything was in slow motion and his vision went black for a moment. He couldn't stand messing with those two idiots. He thought it was ridiculous to see those two again, but they'll be in custody. At least that's good for Shadow and Amy.

"Rose, they have a point. We have to go next month," Shadow softly said to her and he patted her on the back. Amy peeked through her lashes at him but more tears were pouring down her face. Shadow couldn't understand why they need to go to court so soon. A month can go really quick and Shadow wasn't tolerating to go that quick. Though he knew it was going to be a hassle for her and even for him, but those two idiots might be tranquilize to keep calm. All he knew for a fact that judge might cut those attempt rapist some slack.

"So, should d you guys want some time to think it over?" the golden eyed hedgehog asks, then he shoved his hands in his pockets. Blaze mentally rolled his eyes at that really obvious question and shook her head.

"Of course they want some time," Blaze said.

"Yeah, we'll think over it." Shadow said, and then he continued to listen to the weeping hedgehog. He'd sighed and patted her back. "Well thanks you two… I think we'll do it now." Shadow had suggested then Silver and Blaze just nodded.

"Alright, we'll just leave now. Bye Amy and Shadow," Blaze said. Silver just followed along, he'd waved his hand at the two. "Later Shadow and Amy," he took a hold of Blaze's shoulder and was walking their way out the condo.

Shadow closed and locked the door and grabbed Amy towards him. "C'mon, I'll talk to you now." He grabbed a hold of her delicate hand and walked towards the couch. Settling them both down, he lifted Amy's chin up and sighed.

"Shadow, are you s-sure about this?" she'd said with another sniffle. Amy wiped her eyes and gripped Shadows hand softly, she gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure… We can talk about it tomorrow. I promise Rose," Shadow said back though his blood colored pupils had dilated. He couldn't stand why he'd made a promise, it made him want to cause havoc to the rapists. Sighing, he rubbed his temples and continues to watch Amy with his gaze softer.

"Thanks Shadow," Amy gave another grin and wiped her eyes.

"No problem, Rose." Shadow responded back, he felt a little better.

Then the two hedgehogs began planning out for court day, though Shadow was also trying to understand the pink hedgehog.

**So, I got this chapter down. I told ya' I kept my promise! I'm just hoping this story can get up to thirty reviews… I would be so HAPPY. :D But, I know how people are, aww. Oh well, just leave a review and I'll be really glad! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, hello my fellow readers… I'm now working on my new chapter for the story I have with the most reviews. Sorry for not updating this for almost two months because I'm totally stressing on school work and shit at home. Sorry, I hope this chapter makes it up. Oh, and I've been busy with my forum… Here's the link to it: www. fanfiction forum/Secret-Society/119037/ (without the spaces)  
><strong>

**And my other story that I'm currently working on: www. fanfiction s/8642911/1/I-m-Only-Obsessed-for-You (without the spaces)  
><strong>

**I hope you read my story or/and join my forum. I'll really appreciate it. Thanks! Please read and REVIEW. I'll just luhv you forever. Bye!**

**I DO NOT OWN SEGA AND SONIC CHARACTERS.**

"Please rise for Judge Vector at this moment." the cop ordered the people in the stands and jury. They stood up and the Vector had finally walked in and sat down in his seat with his long black gown. "You may sit, thank you Hector." the green crocodile bowed his head to the dog. "My pleasure," he said back.

With that done, he cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at the entrance that the door. "They should be in here right now." he mumbled in his fist. Sighing, he was about to go get some guards to bring them in but right in time, the arrested Sonic and Scourge is now present.

"Now I have the defendant all I need is the plaintiff. Where are they?" Vector sighed with a bit of annoyance; this was his millionth time looking at those two.

"They're on their way, Judge." the cop answered.

With that said, right on time Shadow and Amy had barged in. Also, their lawyers are Blaze and Silver, which was a good thing because those duos always win each case they had.

"Sorry, Your Honor… We had a bit issue with transportation and such." Silver hurried to say as he slammed his suitcase on the table in front of him. Blaze shook her head and shrugged, "That is the truth Judge Vector." The judge shook his head and laced his fingers together, only wanting to see what's going to happen with this fight today. Though he deeply felt sorry for Amy with all she went through.

"Alright then, we should continue the case… Shall we?" he asks with a sigh of misery.

All of them had nodded but Sonic and Scourge were sedated and couldn't think straight. They could afford a generic lawyer with crappy value. Their lawyer only shook his them both and shrugged. "We're ready, Judge Vector." Silver told him as he fixes his tie. Blaze nodded and took out the documents she needed. They both now teamed up to fire all they had to put those two "men" in prison.

As those two had a quarrel in a hush tone, Shadow was dressed nicely and his face was stern and aggressive. He just didn't want to see those two idiots and he loathes so much. Sighing, he laced his fingers together and rests them on his lap. His ruby gazed had now fallen on the pink rose….

Amy, well she was trying to get her moods under control but it was only making it worse. She just couldn't understand on what's going on, but she'll just have to strain her hearing. The only thing she doesn't want to look at the moment was the green and blue hedgehogs. It was only making her squirm in her seat and was just making her palms sweaty about it. She'll just have to go with Silver and Blaze all the way for now.

"Sh-Shadow… Do you think that I can switch seats with you? Those two are making me feel real uncomfortable…." she muttered as her fur was almost damp anxiety. She was just getting more stressed out even more. Shadow had nodded and complies with her request; he wanted to help her so much. They'd both switch seats at the moment, Shadow sat down first and his hard, cold glare had now fixated on the two hedgehogs. He wanted to just jump over there and strangle them to death.

It's been only three months after that horrible incident with them. To Shadow and Amy, it had only felt like it just happened yesterday. Shadow and Amy was just hoping this trial will go really quick. Amy, especially, she'd just wanted to curl in a bed and cry her eyes out. Shadow, he'd just wanted to kill those two and strangle them with their own intestines. He could almost feel their blood and organs in his hands to kill.

After almost twenty minutes of planning and such, the two lawyers had come to stand to present to Judge Vector.

"Your Honor, I'm now ready to present the case of Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog versus Scourge and Sonic the Hedgehog." Silver said so professionally. Blaze, she'd nodded and went to stand with the documents in her hand as she had a victory smirk on her face. The generic lawyer only looks worried and frightened since he couldn't help his case. Sighing miserably, he shook his head and face palmed at Scourge and Sonic. He knew this was going to be a pain in the neck.

"Okay then, just show me proof that you need to tell me about the case." the judge told with a sigh at the end. Silver knew he got this on point, he may be funny and such but he had to take this seriously. Especially if this is dealing with his friends or even family, everything like this had to be taken seriously. Clearing his throat, Silver straightens up his tie and walks up to the stand.

"Your Honor, this had happen almost a couple of months ago to Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. It was an attempt rape offense and law. It was just that this despicable hedgehogs that were trying to get on Ms. Rose. It seems that she was Sonic the Hedgehog's ex-girlfriend. We all know what happens about Scourge. They're both brothers and will try anything against the law and officials. Though, Shadow was right there when it'd happen. So, I'm letting you hear Shadow's side of the story. Oh, and…. I want to bring Sonic to the stands after Shadow's turn. If you don't mind, Judge Vector…" Silver had said all of those oh so well and really calm. Blaze, she had a calm façade but her eyes were hard as stone when it was staring upon Scourge and Sonic. Now, all Shadow had to do is persuade the judge and jury that Sonic and Scourge are guilty of the horrible crime.

Rubbing his chin, Vector pinched the bridge of his nose as he was going hear the idiot's side of the story. Well, after Shadow's…. At least that was a good thing.

"Okay, Shadow the Hedgehog; you may now go to the stands to say your side of the story." As Silver told Shadow, he took no time and sped up to the stands. As for now, Shadow was telling specifically what happened on the days that Sonic and Scourge were trying to do with Ms. Rose.

Amy, her face seemed pale and not all happy like it used to. It was pasty pink and she had dark circles around those jade eyes. Her eyes were even losing its color; it seems it isn't fair that this had happen to her. Sighing miserably, she turned her face towards Blaze and Blaze only gave a reassuring smile to the pasty, pink hedgehog.

"Amy, you should really stay calm about this… We just know for a fact that those idiots are going to prison. There's no need to worry, okay?" Blaze said as she saw the hedgehog's face contorted in discomfort.

"You want me to stay '_calm, calm'_? How can I stay like that when I'm right here in court with those rapists?! They were trying to kill me, Blaze! It's just so much and I don't want to remember or talk about this ever again in my life! This is just 'coincidently' that this would happen when I broke up with that idiot!" she hissed with malice in a hush tone as Blaze was a bit taken back from the pink hedgehog's answer. Though it all seems common sense and such that the pink hedgehog would respond like that. Blaze's gaze softened as she Amy's eyes swollen up with tears and she hid her face away from the purple cat.

"Amy, please, don't cry…. It's just that this is going to be over soon. Please, at least keep your crying down…. They'll probably take you out in the hall…." she whispered with a calming tone. Blaze held her, and was trying to comfort the best she could. She was just wishing this would end soon. But, it only took time which Amy now hated.

**Sorry guize for the short chapter! Ugh, I'm currently busy with a lot of things and crap especially now I have to submit my early graduation for school. Ew. Oh well, I'll do my best to submit a longer chapter and I'm also working on my new story. So please, have patience with me! ^_^ Also, I do appreciate the story followings and favorites. BUT, I really, really, REALLY want to know what you guize think about my story! So please, leave a REVIEW for my story! Thanks for reading! **

**~ Germanium – FF TKZ**


	9. Chapter 9

_**PLEASE READ: **_**Hey, hey, hey! I bet you guys always thought I won't be back updating my story! Guess what, I'm back! So, yeah, this chapter may be a little longer than the last. So, so, so, so sorry for not updating for like six months! DX I've been terribly busy with school work and shit. But hey, I'm updating. IMPORTANT: There will be a time skip after the last chapter. Shadow and Amy will be at his condo and it will take off from there. Anyways, let's get on with the story. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review! I really appreciate them!**

**I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR ANY SONIC CHARACTERS**

**~ Germanium – FF TKZ**

"Well, at least Sonic and Scourge took the sentence for eight years. That's the best Judge Victor could do." Blaze sighed and ran her hands through her fur. Amy was silent and she slowly looked up at her with a weak smile. She really couldn't believe that Sonic only had that long. Amy was hoping it could be longer than that, probably eleven years with those two hedgehogs. Lacing her petite fingers together, she nodded. "Um, okay Blaze… I understand. I just hoped it would've been longer. Anyways, thank you so much for helping Shadow and me out on this. I appreciate it." Amy smiled once more and it faded out as Blaze patted her shoulder. "Yeah, it's nothing big. You're one of my greatest friends Amy." She grinned and took a quick glance at her watch. Her face grimaced a little and she sighed. She just remembered that she had to take out Silver for a meeting. "Well, anyway, I gotta be going. I need to get to this meeting. Amy, you'll be taken care greatly from Shadow. Bye." Blaze then took her keys off the coffee table and began to walk towards the door for exit.

As Amy heard her footsteps fade away down the hall, she sighed. It's been two weeks after the trial and she still feel _touched._ Just the quietness makes her feel like she just wants to go away and disappear. She was waiting for Shadow to come back from work and it was taking forever. Shadow wasn't usually this late from work. _Don't worry Amy; he'll be home in a few moments. I just know it. _She thought to herself. Fiddling with her thumbs, she chewed on her bottom lip and kept glancing back and forth at the wall clock. Just the ticking noise made her feel like she was in an asylum with those crazy folks. Shaking her head sternly, she breathed out slowly and knew that he was coming home soon. "Okay, Amy…. You're just being paranoid. If you turn on the flat screen you wouldn't feel like this." she mumbled to herself. Blinking a couple of times, she took hold of the remote and clicked it on. The first thing that came on was the seven o'clock news. Her jade eyes slowly began to analyze the captions and stuff. At least it wasn't too depressing like she expected it to be. Amy soon felt like that it was quiet at all, she felt a little relaxed. No more eerie silence, not even a bit of paranoia.

After watching the news, she didn't realize that it was going on the next hour. Right before she was going to turn off the flat screen, she heard the lock on the door click and she was startled. "Holy shit, it was only Shadow." she grumbled quietly. Shadow's façade was a little tiring and she was really glad that he came home soon. "Shadow, you're back." she smiled and her small tail began to wag a little of excitement. Shadow wiped his brow and he glanced up at Amy. His ruby eyes gleamed and he returned the small smile. "Hey Rose, sorry for not coming back a little sooner than I expected. I had to take care of these paper works." Hanging up his jacket on the rack, he slipped off his shoes and began to walk into the living room. Looking around, his gaze caught up on her and he sat down next to her. "So, how was it with Blaze? Did she tell you about Sonic and Scourge's sentence?" he asks with a cocked eyebrow. Amy cleared her throat and she laced her fingers again. "Y-Yeah, she came o-over and told me…" she paused, "they're only in prison for eight years." Amy sighed and glanced up at Shadow's face; waiting for his response. "Good. I hope those assholes suffer for what they did to you." Shadow ran his hands through his quills and stares into her jade gaze with his ruby ones. Shadow mentally frowned because he could still see the forlornness in her eyes. Sighing miserably, he patted her knee. Amy felt his hand on her knee and she winced slightly since she wasn't used to it. Shadow noticed it and he frowned. "Sorry Amy, you're not ready?" he asks. Amy gasped a little and she gazed up at him again. "N-No, i-it's not that… I was just caught off a little. My mistake." she lied. She felt sorry for him assuming that. Shadow took his hand back and placed it in his lap. He crossed his legs and stared at her, but soon enough his stomach growled a little. He noticed that he didn't have any lunch nor did he eat breakfast. "Sorry, I, uh… Didn't eat all day, I was actually going to make dinner." Shadow told her and he cleared his throat. "It's fine Shadow. I'm sort of hungry too." she grinned a little and breathed out her nose. Shadow returned the grin, but he was thankful that his stomach growled to get the awkward silence out of the way. Getting up with a small yawn, he began to walk towards his kitchen but he stopped in his tracks. "Would you like anything to drink, Rose?" he asks. She nodded and said, "I would like to have water… Please." Shadow gave her thumbs up and resumed walking in. Taking the cup off the shelf he poured her some water and walked back to give it to her.

"Thank you, Shadow."

"You're welcome, Rose."

She grinned and Shadow grinned back, walking back into the kitchen he was taking out some vegetables from the refrigerator. "I'll just be making beef stew. It's nice on a cold day." he said. Shadow took his knife and began slicing up some potatoes and onions. As he was slicing, his ear twitched since it was too silent. He thought he could start up the conversation.

"So…. How was your day, Rose?"

"It was great since Blaze came over and told me the news. Then I took a small nap before she came over… Knuckles and Rouge took me out for some coffee then we talked. Yup, it was decent."

He nodded his head and placed the knife down. "That's nice, ugh… I wish I could just have a day off." Picking up the knife, he began slicing up the tomatoes and celery. He sighed with some sort of content then he turned his neck around to face her as he resumed slicing.

"What about you, Shadow?"

"Oh, my day wasn't that all exciting…. Just paper work after paper work. I've been dawdling all day in my mind. I had to stay over my regular time because it was just a pain in the ass with all those people messing up the orders with G.U.N. But yeah, that was pretty much my day." He placed the cut up vegetables in a small bowl than he rips up the package with fresh cut beef. It was just a small block. Cutting it up in cubes, he turned his attention back on the cutting. Hearing her voice again, he turned his head back to her.

"Aw, that sounds awful Shadow. I hope your day ends up being a much better than today." she pouted about his day since it didn't sound great. Sighing, she got up and thought it would be nice to help him cook. Shadow's eyebrow cocked and he shrugged his shoulders. "Hah, I guess it's better with more help." Shadow chuckled and gave her the cubed up beef. "Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to help you out." She looked puzzled and took the bowl off cubed beef. "Here, all you have to do is put it in the pot and it'll boil." Amy nodded her head and did what he said. "So, after those boil we'll just add the vegetables to the beef." He washed his hands and placed the cutting board and knife in the sink. Amy then said, "Alright Shadow. Um, so what're we going to do when the food is cooking?" Shadow looked up at her and shrugged. "I dunno, I guess we could put on a movie or just watch the flat screen." Amy shrugged her shoulders and just chose to watch the flat screen. "It's fine; we can just watch the flat screen." Shadow then walked to the living room and she followed after him. "TV it is then." Sitting down on his couch, he leaned back with his legs crossed and began watching some documentary about G.U.N. Amy soon joined him on the couch. As Shadow was watching the documentary, Amy took a hold of his hand and leaned close to his face. She actually had the courage to do that. Shadow stood still and his eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Amy…?" he questioned. Amy just stared deeply in his ruby gazed. She said nothing then she placed a small kiss on his cheek. Amy pulled away slowly and gazed at his face. "Th-Thank you Shadow…. For everything. I really appreciate it." Amy had a small blush on his face and Shadow was just silent and he slowly nodded his head out of his daze.

"You're welcome, Rose."

**N'aw! Hey, at least I left some ShadAmy fluff at the end. Anyways! I just gave you a sort of "lengthy" chapter from me. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Honestly, I'd actually liked writing out this chapter. I'm just hoping later in the chapters that they're going to get closer with their affection. Well, Amy she's the one that started it. Heheh. So, I hoped you guys love this chapter. I'll try my best to update the next chapter. Please don't forget to review! I would love, love, love, love, LOVE if you do leave a review! :D Also! I have another story called **_**I'm Obsessed With You.**_** It's another ShadAmy story from me! So yeah, don't forget to leave a review on this chapter! Love ya peeps.**

**~ Germanium – FF TKZ**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back again to write a new chapter for my lovely readers! **** I don't mind it at all and I think you guys deserve a new chapter. It's going to be another lil' skip but it gets the time going and how close Amy and Shadow will get to be. Aw, they're just adorable couple honestly. Especially it's so fun to write in AU. But yeah, I hope you guys read and review! Review review review ! Thank you! I appreciate it!**

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: Anyway, I'm going to make a new ShadAmy story and I really need some OCs to use. Like probably five of them. If any of you guys want to submit them, submit your characters via to me by PM. You can only submit one character to me. If I want to use your character I'll send you a message back saying, "ACCEPTED". Also the new story is going to be like a modern type medieval. Although, it's going to be like masquerade style. Good luck on the OCs!

I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR ANY SONIC CHARACTERS

There was really nothing up into the red streaked hedgehog's mind. It was blank and he couldn't really think if there's something. All he wanted to do is get away from the darkness that was creeping up and he sighed. Taking a sip from his black coffee, he rubbed his ruby eyes and stared blankly upon his window; the sun was also rising up. Normally, Shadow wasn't always up this early but he was on his day off and he just wanted to get away from all of it. Sonic and Scourge's attempt rape upon the dear Rose. As he was thinking again, he took another sip and he quickly glances at his watch. Just all of this was overwhelming and he didn't know what to say. Well, of course it's only seven in the morning. His eyes twinkled as the sleepy tears came when he yawned.

"Well… I guess I should make breakfast and call up on Knuckles or probably Silver."

Getting up slowly from the couch, he walked up and began heading towards the kitchen. As so, he turned on the lights and began looking for the top ramen. That was pretty much going to be his breakfast since he was actually lazy to cook a good breakfast. Honestly, the thing that was on his mind was when Amy pressed that kiss upon him. He was shocked that she would actually do that and he didn't know what else. He was in such a shock that he didn't know how to interact after. Shadow knows nothing much about affection or something like that in the matter. Rubbing the spot that she kissed him at, he felt the warmness and it's making him feel _bubbly. _When ever did Shadow the Hedgehog have that feeling? He really had any crushes or anything similar to that. He wasn't like that… or was he? Shaking his head from those thoughts, he tried to put his attention on making his ramen.

"I-I do not have feelings for Rose. That's absurd… Like really." Shadow mumbled to his self as he added the water to his ramen.

Mumbling some inaudible words, he rubbed his left eye and popped the ramen in the microwave and waited for five minutes for it to cook. During those five minutes he could actually think about what Amy was talking about. He knew that she was slowly getting over those haunted dreams that she rather call than those horrid memories. Sighing through his nose, he slowly closed his eyes and began thinking. Now, if he could remember, he knew that it wasn't like that. He just wants to get it through his thick skull that it was only a friendly kiss. Yeah, that's right, just a _friendly _kiss. Shadow opened up his eyes and again then his face grimaced just a bit. Huffing, he tapped his foot against the cabinet door as he resumed his thinking. Oh the things he does just to be a caring person. Sometimes, he just over thinks what he wants to say. As he was going to think some more the microwave went off and he was a bit startled by the sound.

"Damn…."

Looking up, he opened up the microwave so the annoying sounds could stop and he tried to get the bowl but he was being stupid he forgot it was hot.

"Ah, shit!" he cursed as he could his fingers stinging.

The bowl ended up dropping and half of his ramen spilt all over the counter and puddle up on the floor. Blowing on his fingers, he tried to cool them down and wiped the water on his plaid pajamas. Shaking his head, he snatched the napkin and began wiping up the mess he cause.

"Ugh, really… I wasn't thinking."

Wiping up more the mess, he rolled his eyes then he got up and grabbed another napkin. Getting up from his knees he wiped up the counter then threw away the napkin. His face grimaced and he was still going to eat it. There was still a lot more but not the amount he really wanted. Washing his hands, he grabbed the seasoning and ripped open the package and began stirring up his ramen. Throwing that away too, he carefully grabbed his bowl and walked towards the island counter. Twirling his fork around the noodles, he stared at it with a dull expression. Eating it as he swallowed, he felt the warmth going down and he took some more bites. He yawned and shook his head. Shadow thought this morning was just a psychedelic dream because his thoughts wouldn't let him get through.

Pushing those thoughts away from him, he ate another bite and his shoulders weren't as tensed it was. He just really liked how the sun had rise and he smiled slightly then continued eating the remains of his ramen.

"Hmm, that actually felt nice… Really."

Taking the bowl, he began drinking up the broth slowly and wiped his mouth with his hand. Sighing, his breath felt warm and he yawned once more. Stretching out his muscles, he grabbed his bowl and head for the kitchen then he placed his bowl gently in the sink. With that done, he walked towards the couch and grabbed his coffee and began sipping at it. As he was about to sit down, he was startled again because he didn't really see Amy standing there.

"W-Whoa… Oh my gosh, Rose you scared me half to death." Shadow took a deep breath and sat down.

Amy blushed slightly and she sat down next to him. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Shadow. I just woke up and I heard something fell. I was wondering if you were okay…."

Yawning, she wiped her eyes and stretched. Her sleeping shorts were hanging slightly off her hips and her white tank top was slightly rolled up. Her long quills were in its messy manor and she curled up on the couch. Shadow was looking at her slowly and a small blush and he looked away. He knew that Amy can be really cute like that but he wouldn't say. Shadow had no reason to say honestly.

"That's alright, Rose. I just dropped my breakfast…" he mumbled.

Rose gave him a small smile and she sat up a bit more. She patted his shoulders and could immediately feel his shoulder tensed up. She took her hand back and frowned a little.

"Is there something wrong, Shadow?" she asks with a frown.

As he was spacing out, his gaze snapped towards her and his eyes widened.

"N-No, Rose… I was just thinking and I wasn't paying attention that your proximity was close to me. Sorry."

Amy cocked her head to side and giggled quietly.

"That's fine Shadow; I didn't know you were thinking."

Amy's cheeks had a small pink blush and her eyes lowered down to Shadow's body. She really hadn't paid any attention to his body. His slightly buffed arms and the way the veins popped out. His abs was pressing up against his own tank top. Her mouth was slightly open and she continued looking at them. Shadow really wasn't paying attention since he was thinking with his eyes closed. Amy, she had a blush and she was still staring at them.

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe he actually has a body like that…. Sonics' weren't even like that. Shadow's body is just totally perfect. Not too buff, not too scrawny… just perfect. _

Amy was thinking this over and she remembered that Shadow is just a friend and she quickly shook her head about it. She bashed on herself about thinking like that; especially since it was Shadow. Amy looked away again and shook her head again. She was blaming the dirty thoughts that were on her mind. It wasn't fair that she was looking at him like that.

As Shadow finished his thinking, he blinked a couple of times. His eyebrow rose up because he stared at Amy like if she was crazy. "Amy, is there something wrong?"

Amy's thoughts were cut short and her gazed quickly snap up at him.

"N-No! There's n-nothing wrong. I, um, was just thinking too. I guess I've been spacing out for too long." She chuckled nervously and began cursing at herself mentally.

Shadow chuckled lightly and he shook his head. He sighed and really didn't know what she was doing. He was too busy thinking and he had no need to say.

"Hah, alright Rose." He replied.

Amy chuckled once and sighed. "Well, okay then. Haha."

Shadow leaned back and relaxed his shoulders. It was kind of getting awkward so Amy wanted to say something to make it less awkward.

"Hey Shadow, are you going to do something today?" she asks.

Shadow looked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, I was going to call up on Knuckles or either Silver. Why'd you ask?"

Amy nodded her head back and said, "Oh… I was just wondering. I really don't have anything to do actually…."

Frowning a bit, she looked down at the floor and sighed. Shadow sighed too and looks at her with the same face.

"Don't you have that friend of yours… um, Cream?" he reminded her.

Amy's face snapped up and felt like she was hit with a train. She honestly forgot about Cream after that incident. She frowned again.

"I really did forget about her… I think I should at least talk to her tomorrow. I really don't have anything to say today though. I should meet up with her. Thank you reminding me, Shadow. I appreciate it."

Shadow nodded and grinned slightly, "The pleasures all yours."

**Ahhh! My brain was slowly dying and I really didn't know what else to say. *frowns* Anyway, I'd liked writing the chapter because I was trying to get them together but then I'm like it's kinda fast for them to do that. Oh well… I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please leave a review and it helps me get motivated to make new chapters. Please! :D **

**~ Germanium – FF TKZ**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, guys! Long time no see, huh? ^_^' Well, I've been just hella busy with school and I have job since the last time I'd updated. So, yeah, real life does take up a lot of time and I'm really, so sorry for not updating and stuff. I hope you guys will still review or whatever. Here's the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN SEGA AND THE CHARACTERS**

As for today, Shadow and Amy has been walking around the park for some time now. The wind was slightly blowing across their faces too. Shadow had his hands shoved his cardigan's pockets and he had his ruby eyes looking around. He really didn't know what made him go walking around the city's park. He sighed throughout his nose and Amy was looking around with amazement because of the colors of the leaves were so vibrant that's what caught her attention so well. Amy appreciated that Shadow went along to walk together. She just loved it. As for Amy, she felt awkward because of the silence and the only thing that caught her attention was Shadow's sigh. She chewed on her bottom lip and looks at him.

"Hey, Shadow… what's on your mind?" she asks.

Shadow's eyes widen at the sound of her soft, girly voice and he hummed for his response.

"Nothing, Rose. Why?"

Amy fiddled with her thumbs together and she gazes at Shadow from the side and sighed as well. She seems to be upset, but doesn't know why for the cause. Is it because she has a headache? She didn't know. Something about Shadow's response made her feel weary.

"Well, I don't know. I-I just wanted to know if you were thinking about something and I didn't know what to say. It's just really quiet, I guess."

Amy slowed down her strolling and had stopped fiddling with her thumbs. Shadow looks at her, his gaze hard, but contained no specific feelings either. He looks at Amy with his lips pursed in a line and he takes out his hands from his pockets.

"Rose, it's alright. I have nothing to say for myself either. I've been feeling rather unwell. Nothing serious though. It's nothing."

Shadow licked his dry lips and he gazes upon Amy. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings if he did, but its Amy's response that depends on it. He resumes looking at her and noticed that she's looking down. Amy gazes up finally and a lot been on her mind. Amy didn't know what got on her when she placed that kiss on Shadow. It wasn't something she didn't know what got to her to do that. It was a friendly kiss, right? She hoped that Shadow didn't mistake it for affection type. She mentally shook her head and sighed silently. H

"Ah, okay, Shadow… feelings are mutual. I just wasn't sure."

Amy looks at him with a smile and her eyes just naturally brightened. Shadow nodded his head and scratches the back of his neck when she smiled. Shadow couldn't help but look at her mouth, those certain lips touched his lips not so long ago. He couldn't help, but to actually enjoyed those soft, pink lips against his cheek. Without thinking, he took his hand and touched the exact location of where Amy's kiss was at. He sighed dreamily and he sort of had spaced out from it.

Amy looks at Shadow with a raised brow and giggled at Shadow's reaction. She couldn't help but to tap him softly on his shoulder. She cleared her throat, but ends up giggling again.

"Hey, Shadow, um… you alright?"

That soft voice woke him up from his daydream daze. His eyes widen and he shook his head, and blinked a couple of times.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm alright Rose. I-I was just thinking about my schedule for this week…."

Shadow immediately bashes his mentally for daydreaming in front of Amy. He thought it was silly, heck, even childish! Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose and blinks a couple of more times to clear his thoughts. He slowly gazes up at Amy, walks a little bit closer to her, and stopped at a certain distance so they're not too close.

Amy giggled at his response and shook her head lightly. She wouldn't admit that Shadow looked cute that he was daydreaming. She didn't want to tell him that she knew he was daydreaming. She sighed with content and placed her hands in her pockets. She resumes looking at the rather handsome, dark, red-streaked hedgehog. She took one of her hands out of her pockets and twirled one of her soft, pink quills.

"Well, okay! I was thinking you weren't alright. At least you're okay…." Amy grinned at him.

Shadow blinked and nodded slowly, he understood. The black, red-streaked hedgehog didn't know what to say, but his stomach was rather growling since he didn't eat breakfast nor did Amy. He looks around for a quick moment and notices that there's local coffee shop down the street from the park. He clears his throat and pulls out his cell phone real quick to look at the time.

"Hey, Rose, I'm rather hungry and I have an appetite for some coffee. There's a shop down the street from here. Do you want to join?"

Amy looks at him with a confusing look as if she didn't catch on what he said but realized then.

"Oh, why yes I would! I'm hungry too. Coffee sounds good, especially in this cold weather…."

Shadow nodded and slipped his cell phone back in his pocket. He sighed with content and he began to stroll to the coffee shop as Amy follows him too. Amy had a small grin on her face and stares at the back of Shadow's head. She just couldn't help but admire that he takes the time to through his quills, making them look rather shiny and soft to the touch. Sonic didn't take the time to look good. She admired that Shadow took the time to look really decent in casual clothes. Sonic didn't. Amy just admires how he makes everything look so flawless and the manners he has. Sonic didn't. Amy sighed again, although it was dreamy type and she didn't care if Shadow heard. She just admires what Shadow does.

When Shadow made to the entrance of the shop, he held the door open for Amy and thanked him. He nodded his head to her response. The warm air and the aroma of different baked goods and coffees filled both hedgehogs' lungs. Amy couldn't help but sniff the aroma and breathe out.

"Wow, Shadow… this place smells amazing. I can't wait to grab a cup of coffee." Amy grinned and looks around the shop. It was neat and cute, how it was furnished well.

Shadow found a spot near to sit, it was by the window. It seems good to gaze out the wide window and admire the scenery. He calls for Amy and his voice knocked her from her attention. She smiled sheepishly and apologized, it was alright for Shadow. Shadow kindly pulled out the sit for Amy and she thanked him. He said it was no problem. Shadow sat down and pulls out the rather small brochure menu for drinks. Amy did the same. Amy's gaze wandered up and down at the menu. A lot of the stuff sounded good to her and to Shadow.

"All this stuff sounds rather good for my taste... hmm." Shadow hummed.

Amy nodded in response and grinned. She already knew what she wanted and Shadow finished as well. He calls for a waitress and she ends up taking their order then walks off to deliver it.

Shadow looks out the window and sighed with content. He was silent and listened to the softly played music in the background. He wanted to talk to Amy, but really didn't have anything to say. He mentally frowns and sighs once more. Amy looks at him and grinned softly. She cleared her throat and it caught Shadow's attention then he looks at her. A small blush showed on her cheeks and cleared her throat again.

"So, um, about the other day…. I was just s-sorry for my behavior towards you. I d-didn't mean to."

Amy looks down at her lap and began chewing on her bottom. It's been on her mind from what she did as they were walking earlier. Shadow raised a brow and cocks his head slightly to the side since he was confused.

"Excuse me, Rose? Why and what are you apologizing for? I'm sure y-"

"It was the kiss…."

Shadow's eyes widened and slowly nodded. He purses his lips to a firm line and cleared his throat. He realized what she said and blinked a couple of times. Shadow shook his head and stares into Amy's jade eyes.

"Oh, why yes, the kiss… why are you apologizing? It didn't offend me or nothing. It was just a kind thing you wanted to do, I assume?"

Shadow hummed softly and slowly stops as he then stares at Amy's lips. Those lips touched him not so long ago.

Right before Amy was going to say something there drinks and snacks were placed on the table by the waitress and they both thanked her. They grinned at the waitress; she did too then walks away. Shadow takes a sip of his black coffee and places it back down on the table. Amy did too for her chamomile tea.

"I just wanted to apologize because I-I felt sort of guilty. I don't know why I did it. Well, I just wanted to thank you for a lot of the things you did for me. You kept m-me safe… you just did a lot for me. I admire that."

Amy blush darkened and she knew she was rambling but it couldn't be helped. She was just flustered because she somewhat finds Shadow intimidating when she apologizes or some obvious things she does or says. Sighing, she pushed a quill behind her ear and bit her bottom lip and anticipated for his response.

Shadow ran his hand through his quills and his then his eyes widened as he took in the stuff Amy was saying. He was quite amaze that she said a handful and sighed throughout his nose. He couldn't help but to chuckle quite softly at her.

"Rose, it's alright. No need to make it big, okay? I know you have a kind heart and I don't mind one bit about that I made you feel alright. It's just good nature to help someone out. Okay?"

Shadow stares at her face and took a sip of his coffee. He rubbed his temple and fixated his gaze back on Amy. He didn't know what to expect from Amy, he just hoped he didn't harm her with his response. Although, he couldn't help to chuckle again at how Amy was talking earlier. His mind was still on the kiss but he didn't want to be bothered by it. She explained why she kissed him, so it's okay for Shadow.

Amy nodded and slowly stopped chewing on her bottom lip; it was just a little habit of hers. She took in what he said and felt relief that he understood. Amy took a couple of sips of her chamomile tea and acknowledged how Shadow was kind and such. She admired it.

"Thank you, Shadow… I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Rose. No problem."

Amy grinned and she placed her cup down. She licked the remaining tea on her lips and sighed with content. She did enjoy the evening she's having with Shadow. Just talking to him, the drinks in the coffee shop, and enjoying him all. She got what she wanted to say off her chest so now she doesn't have to worry or feel self-conscience about the kiss she gave him. Amy did felt childish about but it couldn't be helped.

_Wow, he understands a lot and it wasn't any big deal! I thought it would be, but thank God it wasn't. Whew! _

Amy thought about it and grinned again at the hedgehog in front of her. She was crushing on him because Shadow was just so good to her and she even thinks he's too good for her! She thinks that Shadow deserves better than her and she frowned about but it didn't last too long on her face she didn't want Shadow to worry. She pushed her quill behind her ear again and gazes at the handsome hedgehog. She had a dreamy look but her gaze was all on his lips. She was right there and she wanted to place kisses on his lips, not his lips. She wanted to kiss him so good.

Shadow's attention was out the window as he took some sips from his cup and he was breathing quietly. He watched the sun setting and the sky was covered with beautiful shades of pinks and reds, making it look orange. He licked his lips and ran his hand through his quills just because he wanted to. As he watched the sun set at the horizon, he shifts his face to look at Amy but was caught off guard because it seems that she was staring at him for some time.

"Whoa, um, Rose… you okay?" he asks.

Amy blinked her eyes and realized what he said. That voice of his sounded like music to her. She could listen to him talk all day and wouldn't mind it at all.

"Huh? Yeah, I-I'm alright…. I was just spacing out I guess."

Amy chuckled lightly and her blush appeared back on her face. She was embarrassed but her thoughts on Shadow were still there rambling inside her brain. Shadow grinned slightly and nodded his head, he cleared his throat and he couldn't help to think that her blush was cute….? Is that even the word he wanted to think? Shadow thought it was absurd and he mentally shook his head at the choice of word he thought about her blush. It's been so long that he couldn't help to think of Amy in different ways. He's never been thinking about those types of things and especially of the situations she'd been in. Shadow cleared of his thoughts and looks outside the window and noticed it was getting darker outside. He might as well call for the check and wrap up his things.

"It's getting late; we might as well get going."

"Yeah, u-um might as well. It's getting chilly too."

Amy sighed in defeat at the thought since she didn't bring a thicker jacket because the one she's wearing is so thin. As for that, Shadow called for the check and Amy was going to bring out her share of the bill but Shadow said it was alright. He paid for it. The two got their snacks packed up, finished their drinks and left out the shop within minutes. Amy was right, it was really chilly out but Shadow really wasn't bothered by it. Although, Amy was shivering and had her arms close to her body.

_God dammit! It's so cold out here…. I really want to cuddle up with Shadow. He looks so warm… I want to be in his arms so badly. _

Amy cleared out her thoughts but pouted. She resumed walking along with Shadow with her bag in her hand. As the two made it down the street, they noticed that they have a long way to go to Shadow's condo. Shadow blew some air and saw the smoke from it.

"Hmm… it's quite cold, but feels good."

Amy looks at Shadow and gave him a dreary look. She thought the complete opposite.

"It's so cold and unco-"

She was completely caught off guard by the cardigan that was wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes widened a bit and she had a blush coming on her cheeks. She couldn't believe that he would give her his cardigan. She enjoyed the masculine, thick smell of Shadow. It felt like it really was Shadow hugging her.

"You looked in discomfort because of the cold weather. I'm pretty sure you feel better."

"A-Are you sure, Shadow? It's really cold… you have a t-shirt on."

"It's fine, Rose. I want to make sure you're comfortable."

Amy slowly nodded and didn't bother to argue back because he was going to say it was fine.

"Th-Thank you, Shadow… I really appreciate it a lot."

Shadow nodded his head and he resumed walking down the sidewalk, Amy followed along with him. It was quiet and it was getting darker outside. She kept his cardigan close to her body. She was really enjoying his smell. Amy felt like it was lingering on her and she rather smell like him than her own scent. His cardigan was really long and huge, it felt like a blanket on her but it was Shadow's cardigan. She was so grateful that he lent his cardigan to her. She admired that. Sonic did nothing like that. She soon sighed and resumes thinking forward and fastening her pace with Shadow. They were both close to his condo and she sighed in relief.

As Shadow unlocked his door, Shadow let Amy in first and Amy thanked him, he soon follows her in. Shadow locked the door behind him and placed his keys on the hooks then switches on the lights. He slipped off his shoes and walks to his TV room.

"That was such a nice walk in the park today, don't you agree?" he says as he began unbuckling his belt so he could get ready to shower in his bedroom. He had his back faced to her though.

"Hmm… yeah it really was. Thank you, Shadow for enjoying my company."

"No problem, Rose."

Shadow ran his hands through his quills and slips out the belt from his jeans' loops and had it in his hands. He turns around and walks towards Amy so he could get his cardigan back. He looks at her and notices that she was still clinging on his cardigan and he raises a brow.

"Rose, are you still cold? I can turn up the heat."

Amy hummed and looks at him with a confused look then notices what he meant. She wrapped comfortably in his cardigan. She blushed with embarrassment and looks down.

"Oh, I'm alright and uh… thanks for the extra warmth Shadow."

He chuckled and reached for his cardigan then patted Amy on the shoulder.

"It's all good, Rose."

She smiled brightly, walks towards him to get close. She was right there gazing at his lips; she couldn't help but to lick her dry lips and swallowed. She was getting nervous, but Shadow was right there for goodness sake! She mentally slaps herself and chuckled lightly.

Shadow looks at Amy and notices how close she was to his chest. His heart started to beat rather fast and the proximity made him feel flustered but he didn't show it.

"Is there something you wanted to show me, Rose?" he asks. His voice was low and he gazed at her face, noticing how soft and precious it looks. He's wanted to be close to Amy but he didn't want to show it because he wasn't ready to show the proximity.

Amy's blush darkened and she pushed the same pink quill behind her hair. She was right in front of him and she couldn't help but to think back about their conversation from earlier because of the kiss. She sighed throughout her nose and she was craving to have her lips on his skin once more. Just because of that kiss on his cheek made her crave or rather already addicted to have her own lips on Shadow's soft skin.

"This…."

Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow and felt arouse that his body frame was so strong and firm. She pressed on to him and began to kiss him smoothly on his lips. She was hungry for it and she had her eyes close.

For Shadow, his eyes were widened and noticed that she was wrapped around his body. He couldn't help but to kiss her hungrily back and he closed his eyes. His eyes were closed and he pinned her against the wall to keep balance, his hands gripping her waist to keep her there. Amy tasted like sweet strawberries because of the lip gloss she was wearing and it was amazing. He didn't have feelings for her like this, but it felt great. Shadow kissed her with so much care that a small moan slipped out of Amy. Amy took a grasp of his quills and she kept her grip on him even better. She couldn't believe she was getting what she wanted. Her blush darkened a lot and she ended up moaning softly again since she felt that she was against the wall.

She ended up kissing him after all.

**Hah! I finally got those two to kiss and I know it's somewhat fast paced. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my long chapter. Please review! Thanks!**

**~Based God**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for disappearing for such a long time, I've been busy and stuff. I'll apologize by writing a somewhat lengthy chapter, enjoy. Please don't forget to review because I need to know if it's worth continuing.**

**I DO NOT OWN SEGA AND THE CHARACTERS**

It was that kiss that kept repeating in Shadow's head as he was trying to sleep. He sighed and unconsciously kept touching his own lips with the bare tips of his fingers. His thoughts kept running, anticipation going through his body was what kept him awake. The onyx hedgehog knew nothing and couldn't believe he actually let the pink hedgehog _touch _him like that. Shadow wasn't expecting it, but he kept thinking Amy planned it the whole time when they left from that coffee shop. He cursed at his self for not knowing the obvious. Shadow sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and opened it slowly as his gaze was fixated at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and he blame the pink hedgehog for it.

Shadow wasn't sure if he should bother Amy at this time of the night for such matters like what they both went through. He sometimes forget that Amy is staying with him because of her condo being burnt down to the ground. It's been such a long time and his feelings towards Amy has been up and down, yet he never knew how he truly felt towards her. He always thought the feelings were mutual, although it wasn't like _that_. He could never imagined his self kissing someone and showing emotions in that type of way. Shadow never felt that he could fall in passion with someone who could just do that to him. He felt restricted and closed off with his passionate emotions, he never knew they'd even existed. Shadow didn't want to experience it in that way and he didn't want to hurt the young hedgehog if or whenever he confronted her about.

Shadow even felt a bit silly thinking about a kiss, it's just a kiss. He kept trying to remind his self don't get too worked up about it because it's only a kiss. It happened in a spur of the moment and either way they both were too in it. Shadow sighed and mentally shook his head at the thought, he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how to re-act to it, instead he kissed along with her. While he was kissing her earlier he was panicking but he didn't show it because he didn't want to ruin the moment with Amy. He thought it would be so selfish of him if he ruined that moment just for Amy, he didn't re-act in time.

The other side of his conscious was reminding him how soft those lips of Amy were gliding across his in rhythm. He was remember how that small moan of hers slipped out of her and it literally was music to his ears. He never knew he can make another person sound like that and showing the affection so passionately. He remembered that his whole body was pressed upon her as she was pinned up against the wall. Shadow closed his eyes and was remembering how good it felt making Amy feel like that. He knew she was yearning for his touches and what not from him; he made her feel good. His hands were roaming places that he never imagined, he felt so prude from before. Shadow could remember everything what Amy done to him during that moment. It felt like a lucid dream to him.

"Rose... did this to me," he murmured softly.

Shadow sighed once more and ran his hands through his quills for the last time before he closed his eyes again and went to sleep for the night.

The sun was shining through the windows, the birds were gleefully chirping loudly and it just felt like a good day was going to happen for the hedgehogs. The whole condo was filled with complete silence and the rays from the sun kept pouring through the windows. Everything around was utter complete silence, until...

A young, pink hedgehog was sprawled all over the bed and her quills messy along her face. Her mouth was agape just a bit and the sun rays were pouring through the curtains as they were aiming right at her face. She was snoring lightly and her eyes started clenching because of the sunlight hitting her face. Amy was tossing and turning since she didn't appreciate that the new day had finally came. She was a light sleeper when it came to the sun rays hitting upon her face. As she finally came to a stop of tossing and such, the young hedgehog finally, well rather groggily opened up her eyes.

When she woke up, there was nothing on her mind at all; her mind was in a blank slate. Amy's eyes were half opened and the only thing that caught her attention was that the alarm clock read '12:51PM' in a bold, block, red font. Her eyes widen up so quickly and she quickly sat up. She was cursing silently at herself because she overslept for so long.

"God dammit Amy! I need to get myself presentable before I get out of this room... Now where are my clothes..." she mumbled to herself.

Amy pushed herself out of the bed, pushed her messy quills out of her face and finally left to the bathroom to freshen up. She didn't know she was out for so long as she was sleeping and she thought it was disrespectful when she did that. Amy usually got up a little bit later than Shadow and ate breakfast with him or drank some coffee; it seems like she isn't today.

As Amy finished up getting herself cleaned up, she walked out the bathroom and was looking around the room to see what to clean up. She threw her dirty clothes in the hamper, straightened up the bed, and picked up the strands of quills she left on the floor when she combed it. Amy felt a bit better and sighed full of content. She smiled at herself when she gazed at the mirror for a brief moment. She soon opened up the door slowly and walked out of the guest room.

She had her hand clenched as she was nervously walking down the hallway that seemed it can go on and on. Amy looked around the hallway carefully and it was complete silence. The maid was nowhere to be found and even Shadow. She felt anxious and didn't know why for some reason. She began chewing on her bottom because of how anxious she felt.

When she stopped at the kitchen, her gaze went straight to the spot where her and Shadow had that extremely, passionate make out session. Soon butterflies began to abrupt through her stomach and her body began to heat up. She felt so dreamy and her gaze lowered at the floor. She can literally remember every touch and remember the motions they both went through at that moment. She sighed dreamily and her face began to turn beet red. She couldn't help feeling like that and she still couldn't believe she made herself kiss him like that.

_Wow... I actually did that to him. It was all I needed to feel from him, the feelings are such a mess... but I adore it so much. He was so gentle to me and it felt oh, so good. I need that touch again... touches from him. _

Amy ended up daydreaming about her on Shadow and she wasn't ashamed of it at all. She would do it again and again until her lips were all bruised up from a rather hedgehog that she was staying with. Her mind was on a dream and nothing could phase her at the moment. Amy forgot about what she was doing until she heard keys jingling against the door knob. Her mind was set back to reality and her gaze snapped opened at the sound of the door almost opening. She quickly began looking around where to go and she finally made herself go to the living room.

A tall, dark figure soon made their way inside the condo and soon looked around. Amy wanted to look back at the door but she stopped herself. The first thing that caught her attention was the strong, masculine scent that waft its way to her nose. She soon was back to her daydreaming self once again and her gaze was lowered to the ground. She knows that scent too well for her own good and she adored it so much.

Shadow walked in completely and had shut the door then locked it. He placed his set of keys on the counter as he made his way through. He slipped off his shoes and hanged his jacket on the coat hanger. He rubbed his eyes and yawned rather loudly, he was quite tired from his shift at work; he's been up since 5AM and he's finally home after a long day of work. He didn't want to do anything at all but sleep, although he really didn't want to sleep, he just wanted to sit down and relax. His face was quite emotionless but his ruby eyes could easily give off the signal he was so tired and nothing wasn't on his mind.

He shrugged his shoulders and decided to make his self some green tea to calm his nerves. He started mumbling something to his self under his breath and shook his head. He was actually thinking about checking up on Amy if she was awake still. It was actually strange that he didn't see her yet. Shadow didn't want to mess with her as she was asleep and he sighed; he wasn't. He was just going to let her sleep on, even though it was going on two-thirty in the afternoon. He let it alone and resumed fixing his self some tea.

"It's so odd that Rose is still isn't awake...? Is it something I did to her... or is she just so tired?" Shadow said to his self out loud. Shadow took out his hot water from the microwave, unwrapped the tea from its package, and started dipping it in the water over and over. Shadow nonchalantly made his way out the kitchen and began going to the living room so he could rest.

As he was going to the living room, he soon stopped in his tracks because of a strong, strawberry scent he smelled. His attention was completely cut off and he fixed his gaze up, his peripheral vision caught pink. That was a clear signal that Amy was never asleep when he came home, she was awake and was in the living room on the couch. He didn't say anything, instead he resumed his walking and soon stopped right in front of the pink hedgehog. Shadow's eyebrow rose in curiosity since he was looking at her face, she was day dreaming. Shadow was surprised nothing caught her attention.

"It seems that you've been awake all along, Rose..." he said as he cleared his throat.

Amy's daydream was cut off and she jumped slightly at the sound of his deep, bold voice. She almost started scrambling but she was so embarrassed. She slowly looked up and laughed softly in embarrassment.

"U-Um... hah, yeah I-I was awake from before... I apologize for not saying anything when you came in." Amy looked down at her hands and started twiddling with her thumbs. She wasn't sure what to say to Shadow, but it sure did scared her a bit when she heard his voice.

Shadow's eyebrow was still raised and he shrugged his shoulder. He thought it was quite humorous of her just to daze off like that and nothing couldn't phase her at all when he came home, it was quite a surprise honestly. "Well, it's no problem; I was actually deciding to check up on you if everything was alright because I didn't see you at all... although I decided against it because I didn't want to be a bother as you slept away."

Shadow finally sat down next to her and took a small sip of his tea, he sighed. It felt so good that he was finally home. His mind was subtle and calm, he didn't want to bring up about the kiss from yesterday; he was going to save it for another time. He looked at her for a moment and a small smirk was on his chiseled face. He decided to break the awkward silence.

"So..." he started off, "anyway, I was gone all day because of work. I should've left you a note to tell you that I was gone all day because I wasn't sure if you was going to worry or not." He side eyed at her and took another sip from his cup. Shadow cleared his throat once again and shrugged his shoulders.

Amy was looking at him as he was talking, she couldn't get enough looking at his face. She can fall asleep cozily whenever he's talking, it was so soothing to her ears. Amy slowly nodded her head and sighed.

"No, I was fine actually. I kind of figured you was gone the whole time because of work. I just got up a little bit earlier before you came home." she chuckled a bit at the end and gazed at him for a bit. She was just laughing at the thought because he didn't bring up anything about the kiss from last night. She kept her mouth shut about it because she didn't know what to say about it. Amy was hoping that he was going to bring it up because she was sort of anxious as to what he was thinking.

Shadow nodded along to what she was saying and shrugged his shoulders again. "Hm, yeah I bet so. Do you want some tea as well or anything? I figured you're quite hungry since you said you just woke up." Shadow sighed and looked at her waiting for a response.

"Oh, yeah... I am honestly, my stomach actually just growled at the thought when you mentioned food." she giggled softly. Amy wasn't really in the mood to eat a lot, she just wanted to snack on an apple or something light. Amy gave him a smile that could brighten up a whole room and she laughed a bit at the end. She was quite bubbly when it came to Shadow and she adored that she felt like that to him.

Shadow cocked his head to the side and sighed through his nose.

"Alright, Rose... what would you like to eat?"

"Would it be alright if I had just some fruit?"

Shadow gave her a confusing look and bit his bottom lip, "is that all you want? Sure?"

Amy nodded her head and laughed a bit, "Yeah, I'm sure, Shadow."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and sighed with relief because honestly he really didn't want to make her lunch, he was tired actually. Shadow sat up and took his empty cup that once had green tea in it and walked off to his kitchen. He threw away the teabag and placed his cup in the sink. He rubbed his hands upon his jeans and ran his hands through his quills, then opened up his refrigerator. His ruby gaze was looking around for the fruit he had, his hand reached for the grapefruit and pulled it out. He rinsed it off and pulled out his cutting board and a knife from the drawer and began slicing it. After he was slicing it, he reached for a plate in the cabinet and placed the sliced grapefruit on the white plate.

Walking out the kitchen, he made his way to Amy in the living room and handed her the plate. "Here," he said softly. Amy obliged taking the plate from him and smiled, thanking him of course. She really appreciated every little thing he did for her, she adored it so much and was so grateful.

Amy's fingers picked up the slice of grapefruit and her lips daintily touched the pink flesh. When she started eating the fruit, her mind triggered the thought of when she making out with Shadow. Her lips puckered at the tangy, bitter taste but the after taste was sweeter than ever. It sort of reminded her when she pressed her lips upon his. Her tongue was twirling against the pink flesh softly and she finally had sucked up all the juices from the flesh. She enjoyed eating the citrus fruit that she picked up another slice and began doing the same thing.

Shadow was actually lost when he was watching her eating the fruit, he even had a small blush on his cheeks and didn't acknowledge it at all. Shadow's gaze was fixated on her as she was eating the fruit he sliced for her. He didn't know what made his self look at her while she was eating the fruit, his mind was going places. He was imagining it if she was eating the fruit like she was kissing him like that. He didn't want to admit that he was enjoying this moment as she was eating the grapefruit. Shadow's breathing was slowed down and he clenched his fist against his thighs. He didn't want to pay attention to her as she was eating; it seemed that she wasn't even paying attention that he was gazing at her like that so attentive. Shadow cursed at his self silently and shook his head to knock some sense into his self; he thought it was creepy that he was just watching her eat a piece of fruit.

_Don't do that... You fuckin' weirdo, how can you do that? Turn on the t.v. and watch it now..._

Shadow shook his head at his thoughts and listened to it, he abruptly took the remote and quickly turned it on. The first thing he saw on the screen was the news. He felt a bit better, yet his nerves were erratic. He sighed with some distress and watched whatever the news was talking about. He crossed his legs and rested his face upon his left hand.

Amy finished her grapefruit and sighed with content as she now smell faintly of grapefruit. She looked up and didn't take notice that Shadow turned on the t.v.. She looked at Shadow and noticed that he was paying attention to the news, she then stood up slowly. She didn't say anything but ended up taking her plate to the kitchen, dumped the yellow peels in the trash, and placed the plate in the sink. Right before she was going to leave from the kitchen, she heard the news blaring from the living room...

_"Breaking news, two criminals had escaped from Metropolis Penitentiary. It was around 3:43AM, they took down the guards and had perfectly executed their plan with no flaws. The whole penitentiary has been on complete lock down ever since. They are heavily and dangerously armed, please watch out and make sure you have your doors locked at all costs. The two criminals that had escaped from Metropolis Penitentiary were Sonic the Hedgehog along with his brother, Scourge the Hedgehog. They both have a horrendous background of crimes they had committed. If anyone has tips or anything about the two criminals, please, immediately call the number below that appears on your screen..."_

Amy finally had stopped everything what she was doing and her knees were literally buckling. Her face had turned pale, she gotten the cold sweat, and finally collapsed on the floor. She didn't want to hear nothing about this at all. She was hoping this was all fake, but sadly, it wasn't.

Shadow immediately got out of his seat and quickly got to Amy's side. He was full of worry and he cradled Amy. He was so angry and full of rage, he was going to kill those hedgehogs. He was getting tired of those two and it needs to end for once and for all.

"Rose... Rose! Wake up, I know what happened... Wake up, Rose!" Shadow was shaking her gently and he held her close to his body. He wasn't going to let this happen to Amy, he was going to do whatever he can to stop them and protect her at all costs. He knows that they're going to go after Amy; meaning they have to leave from his condo immediately. He has to stay with G.U.N until everything is settled. Shadow's mind was racing and he was trying to figure out what he was going to do when he goes after those two hedgehogs.

Amy was mumbling and was shaking, she clenched onto Shadow and held him tightly against her body. She was afraid and didn't know what was going to happen. She opened up her eyes and everything was blurry. She saw Shadow and kept him tight against her body. She was mumbling uncontrollably and didn't know what to do.

"Sh-Shadow... what am I going to do? I need to know... why?" Amy's voice died off and wasn't sure what else to say.

Shadow shook his head and sighed off in distress, he picked her up bridal style and walked off to his room. He was going to pack up and get everything ready. He placed Amy on his bed and went off to his bathroom. He took a washcloth and damped it with cold water then soon placed it on her forehead. He couldn't believe that this just happened so suddenly, he really couldn't.

"You're going to be protected, Rose... I promise you that for sure."

**Thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a review.**

**~ Based God**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: **So, anyway, I decided to somewhat continue my stories. It depends of how much down time I have and what not. I've been hiatus for such a long time because I've been extremely busy with school work and I've been hospitalized because of my mental illness. I apologize for not updating my stories, they were my outlets when I was going through rough times when I was younger. As you can tell if you paid a lot of attention to my writing style in _Someone is Worth It_, I made that story when I was twelve/thirteen years old and over the years it gets sorta better in the chapters if you could tell. I also have my other stories I haven't updated yet because I never got the chance. I will try to updated my other stories as soon as possible. I probably won't end up continuing _Constant Conversations, _I just lost my flow and creativity in the story, it really didn't had no potential in it all. Anyway, I do appreciate each review I get from my stories, it makes me think that people put the time to read whatever that goes in my mind. It makes me want to do better and try to update as fast as I can. I want to thank everyone who had been with me throughout these years on Fanfiction. Thank you.

~ **Based God**


End file.
